


Collective Experience (Third Arc FGR)

by rngrdead



Series: Five Golden Rings [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngrdead/pseuds/rngrdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Post New Year's Resolutions, Spike tests the waters at Sacramento, can they truly 'be a couple'? Post series.</p><p>Spoilers: Season 7 latter part only – departs from canon as you will see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collective Experience (Third Arc FGR)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Don’t own the characters etc and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give them life.

Sacramento ….Jan 1 2010

The flight had been delightful in the end. The reunited couple quickly becoming favorites for the crew as the lovers’ good spirits permeated the cabin. Somewhere over Kansas (or Illanois) the champagne was replaced by an apparently endless supply of fine cognac, coffee and a selection of chocolates. Xander was relieved to note that they had followed sundown, and at the terminal were able to ‘exit the building’ without concern.

The trip from the airport to ‘home’ had been strangely quiet. Xander worried that his newly established lover might not approve of… whatever it was people disapproved of in these circumstances… his job, his home, the ‘working day’ rather than the ‘holiday Xander’ of the last few days. As he pushed open the pale solid wood door and invited his guest in, the worry intensified to panic.

His apartment was exemplary – for an upwardly mobile, successful, very single (and now confirmed gay) guy in Sacramento. Devoid of the detritus usually indicating loving habitation, it was neat to the point of being a magazine feature.

“Bloody hell Xan you’re worse than me sire! Do I need to take off m’ shoes at the door or should I just stand here ‘til you de-louse me so’s I meet your approval!” 

Xander’s back was to his friend when the statement came, but fortunately heard the mirth in the voice. When he turned, the friendly grin and customary snort from Spike was all Xander needed to confirm that he was worrying about the wrong things. Spike had come to be with him, and was probably the least likely person to care about the sterile, or otherwise, state of his abode.

Almost to emphasize this point, what followed was a progressive ‘de-clothing’ and consequent ‘untidying’ of the apartment as Spike launched himself at his tense partner and proceeded to kiss and undress him as they made their way to Xander’s neutral tone bedroom.

A short time later, lying on the large bed, spooned by his smaller companion in a haze of ‘coming down’, Xander smiled contentedly – making a silent wish to whoever might be listening, that the emotional roller coaster ride of the last few days – and particularly the angst in the past twenty four hours - would be an aberration and not indicative of a pattern for the rest of the year.

>>>>>>>

The next morning did not start too smoothly. Xander had woken to Spike’s yelp of pain, the smell of singed flesh and a vampire scrambling over him to the relative safety of the dark corner near the side table.

Both of them had checked the curtains the previous night but failed to notice that though Xander’s south facing picture windows were well covered, the rising eastern sun had crept through a tiny crack caused by a discarded piece of clothing at the very end of the track.

Xander sprinted to shut out the lethal sunshine, then turned to his cowering friend who, he noted, was currently in game face gently licking the burnt hand and arm in an effort to both calm himself and accelerate healing.

Xander raced to the kitchen, threw some ice into a towel and returned to sit beside the injured vampire, handed him the cool towel then pushed his wrist under Spike’s nose. Spike pulled back with a look of embarrassment in the golden eyes, and mumbled a hurt “’ll be alright.”

“Drink.. please… God Spike… you have to. I’ve got no blood in the house until I can come home with some at lunchtime – and you need to heal.” The human pushed the limb forward again. This time his partner nodded, laved the wrist first, then pressed the razor sharp canines against the flesh so gently that when they slid in Xander hardly felt anything beyond the sensuous licking and sucking that drew the precious liquid. All too soon for Xander, the wrist was returned and a near inaudible “Thank you, Xan” came from his now blue eyed lover.

Xander reached over, took the injured arm carefully, stroking the skin that had remained in tact and leaned over to kiss the still sleep tousled curls, then rested his cheek against their softness continuing to pet and comfort his lover. 

“I’m *so* sorry Spike… I’m *so* sorry. If I’d woken earlier I could have checked… I mean… Geez! What if…”

“Stop it luv…stop it” He turned to lock blue eyes on the guilt filled brown one, “Not your fault… master vampire remember – century and a half under me belt, you reckon I shouldn’t ‘ave realized? This is nothing pet, had far worse runnin’ in and outa your mobs’ homes under that bloody blanket after the bloody chip.” Instead of the relief he had predicted the reaction was one of horror. *Oh Bollocks, *not* the right thing to say*

“Oh G… Spike… I never… and I was all ‘Fangless’ and you were… Oh I am so, so sorry!... How can you even…” Spike cut him off with a swift kiss.

“Not the point luv, just sayin’… and Xan?... Please look at me pet….?” Spike waited until he had the full attention of his distressed companion, “”s the best breakfast I’ve had for ages.” Accompanied by an infectious grin, Xander could do little but relax and hug his partner to him. Spike felt the smile against his collar bone…. *Another ‘crisis’ over*

After some coaxing, and much reassuring and checking of window drapes, Xander had departed for work, Spike slept until just after three then rose to begin his day. True to his word Xander had dropped off a few days’ supply of animal supplemented by four bags of ‘ABpos’ but had not woken his sleeping companion. He had stood watching his friend sleep motionless for a time. Pondering the strangeness of seeing someone without breath, sleeping. He also wondered at the innocent and stunningly beautiful face, as always appearing younger in its repose.

Spike had woken slowly, ‘supped’ fitfully then written uninterrupted for almost three hours until a key in the door signaled the arrival of his ‘some’t better to do!’

Pleasuring his friend was almost effortless. Xander was progressively stripped from the door as he entered from work until he was pressed into the bed without protest. Spike had never had a more responsive or willing human partner, certainly none that could be described as lovers. He had waited until his human fell into a sated sleep, snuggled for a while then returned to his writing. He slipped back into the bed as he felt the heartbeat speed up, capturing his lover in a cool embrace as though he had been present all night. And so a pattern was set…

They had stayed in the first night; on the second ‘did’ a Korean restaurant and movie then returned; on the third they ordered out and watched DVDs ‘in’; on the fourth Xander was caught in a meeting with clients until late, but came home to a very nude Spike cooking classic Italian cuisine clad – for his own protection - in a small hand towel that he had somehow fastened around his hips with the aid of a long piece of ‘multipurpose kitchen tie’ and a good deal of ingenuity. 

On the fourth night Xander stopped to consider.

In just on two weeks, their lives had gone from tumultuous scenes of long lost lovers in a frantic holiday romance, to domesticated nudism, queries about pasta preferences, and sleepy video evenings (not that certain post movie activities weren’t ‘of the definite good’… )

Xander had three problems on his mind – the first originating from the apparent ease and swiftness with which their ‘couple-dom’ had evolved. The second, the fact that he had let two of his closest workmates know of his ‘switch hitting’ a while back but was celibate at the time, and now he really did need to ‘come out’ if only to acknowledge Spike. And the third and most difficult problem, a sickening sense of impending crisis as ‘Xander and friend’ were invited to his CEO’s birthday on Sunday – an evening barbeque no less – compulsory attendance.

 

 

>>>>>>>

Xander stumbled through the door late Friday evening, over tired and rather cranky, suit jacket over his shoulder and tie askew, briefcase and three tubes containing building plans clamped rather precariously under one arm. He had all but forgotten he had a guest when he tripped over the large mail delivery that had apparently come while he was at work.

“Oh for *f@#k* sake! Spike!!!’

His house guest arrived seconds later, leaning against the bedroom door jam, bare-chested, top button of his jeans undone, and appearing relaxed and pleased to see him. Xander took several seconds to process the centerfold-ready picture his lover presented and was left with a combination of annoyance at his partner’s good humor, and pleasure at finding someone who might counter his bad mood. He sighed heavily, dropped the accoutrements of the day, moved to his vampire and pulled him into a tight hug that spelt tired adoration.

“Hey sweetheart. ‘Cha been up to today?”

“Until now? Only been up a couple ‘a hours.”

Xander groaned his envy at this statement…

“Writing mostly – logged on, had a chat to a few folks, uploaded me next chapter, read some… That sort of thing. Oh and I had to do a bit of money stuff – figured you wouldn’t mind, I used your land line for a few calls…”

Xander put his head down on his partner’s shoulder and just held on for a moment, licking and nipping gently at the base of his neck.

He stilled, answered, “Nahh ‘s fine”, then went back to his ministrations. Spike arched his neck back to allow more access to the sensitive spot, and at the same time snaked his arm around his partner’s hips and pulled him closer. 

The vampire rocked them both gently for a moment then gave a lust filled, “C’mon lover let’s you ‘n me find something more interestin’ to do, than standin’ in the entrance hall.” He wiggled an eyebrow suggestively, pushed a knee between Xander’s legs and pressed his hardness against his partner’s hip. He then squeezed the backside one more time and pulled his tired partner toward the bedroom.

Xander let out a loud ‘umph’ as he was pushed back onto the bed. His shoes and socks were removed before he struggled determinedly and sat up, protesting that he needed a shower. 

“No”

“What no!?”

“I smell bad… let me shower… ” 

“Like you the way you are luv… c’mon… missed you…”

“C’mon Spike, stinky boy here.”

“Nah pet, you just smell like you… all lust and salt, musk and male…” As if to prove a point, he slowly tugged his partner’s shirt from its tucked position, buried his nose in the flesh, sniffed loudly then licked around the exposed belly button.

Xander stopped his amorous partner mid suckle, pushing the tongue from its task, closed his eyes and determinedly stated, “Spike!… Stop!… sorry… just stop… I need to… just…No...No!!” Spike reeled back with surprise at the final ‘No’, memories of a certain blonde many years earlier salting an old wound. In truth, Xander’s demeanor was one of self disgust not annoyance with his significant other as he pushed away, but his lover was long gone by the time he reopened his eyes. Oblivious of the level of hurt incurred, he shrugged off the rest of his clothes and wandered to find the welcome jet of hot water.

Xander had half expected company in the shower but as he emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a towel, he saw the door to the study pulled almost shut and heard the furious tapping of computer keys. Deciding that Spike must have resolved to do some writing, he wandered into the lounge, noting that the fish tank needed cleaning again; that he really should do some laundry; and that his work gear was still lying in the entrance hall and needed retrieving. Instead of following the innate urge to tidy, he grabbed a large cushion from the recliner and lay nose down on the soft leather of the four-seater to ponder the ‘crappiness’ of his day.

He and his team had spent months on the tender, a multi-million dollar contract with seventeen key sites across California, a government project no less, and only days away from signing when he went away. But a change of the governor’s staff and intervention by lobbyists over the Christmas-New Year break, had seen the project disintegrate into a political quagmire of epic proportions. They had finally been told today that there was “a possibility of re-tendering in a year or so…. after we re-evaluate the changing needs of all stake holders.” *Right… that makes me feel *so* much better!* His boss had been careful to point out that Xander’s team had done nothing wrong per se – indeed was most complimentary, but it still left Xander feeling flat and upset and uncannily like Xander the Zeppo of Sunnydale… And yet…

Turning to face the balcony window, he spotted the flare of a lighter followed by the glow of a cigarette in the dark. He realised Spike had again been left unattended. *And the award for the worst host in the world goes to……* He stood, rewrapped the bath towel to Roman approved toga standard and headed outside. 

Spike was facing away from him as Xander pulled open the sliding doors. He flicked a glowing butt over the balcony and continued to stare into the night.

“What.” 

It came as a demand not a question.

“Just came out to spend some..”

“No.” This time the answer was an emotion filled growl.

Spike still had not turned to face him, and Xander felt a sinking sense of real fear and rejection as he stared at his partner’s tense shoulders and white knuckled grip of the balcony rail.

“Spike, wha...” He was cut off by a hand thumping the rail hard.

“You said no, so that’s it…. I wasn’t even… You *know* I wouldn’t! Never have… Couldn’t …ever... Even when I didn’t… But you said no... so… ” There was a pause and heavy sigh into the night. The voice dropped to almost a whisper, “Always a bad man… just thought… knew it was too good… but for a few days… thought for a moment… but always the bad man…” the words trailed off.

Xander suddenly realized the gravity of the issue, and was acutely aware of his role in the present *and* the history – his hatred of the blonde vocalized even after they were reluctant partners in ‘Buffy’s wake’; the condemnation that endured after the soul; all recalled and distilled by his simple ‘no’ this evening. That ‘no’ borne of fatigue and frustration had nothing to do with Spike or the past, yet was a direct hit of depth charge proportions to the vampire’s hope for their blossoming relationship. That single, simplest of words had rekindled memories of the harshness and insanity of the chipped years, the sadness, the hunger and errors borne of desperation.

“Oh…God… Spike! Sweetheart… I am *so* sorry… I didn’t…”

“You don’t get to do that…” the voice was flat, low and without emotion.

“Do what??? Spike I was just tired – tired and pissed off… but not with you …. Not with you! Do you understand… Come on Spike…. Please understand?!” Xander walked up behind his partner and pulled him into a spooned hug, but the vampire’s head remained down and there was no effort to show love in return. The self loathing was running far too close to the surface to contemplate letting anyone else ‘in’.

“No.” Spike remained firmly facing away from his friend and pushed out of the embrace to flee to the other side of the small balcony.

Xander was at a loss, the women he had dated were always so articulate when it came to any of his errors, and defined their needs very specifically as to how he was to ‘fix things’. Yet now he was faced with a male vampire, golden eyes shedding blood tinged tears, as taciturn as his broody sire, and currently refusing to look at him. 

He did the only thing he could think of and walked into the study, noted the laptop on screen saver and hit the space bar. A document opened, 

“No one to tell   
No one to tell   
Century and a half  
Not a fast study  
E’en now   
Hurt the boy 

Broken, defective, ce moi  
Teacup with no handle  
Repugnant, despicable, contemptible  
Was it always thus?  
Demon eyes drip blood   
Silent markers on marble cheeks

Eternal hatred   
Damned to solitude  
The soul bleeds  
The soul bleeds”

There was no rhyming, no pentameter, no rhythmic imperative… just the overwhelming evidence of pain. 

Realization hit hard. Spike was in Sacramento *because* of Xander. Yet had been left on his own, all day, every day, and borne it without complaint. Whenever his host was present Spike had been attentive and loving, and yet Xander had repaid that by rejecting him in the cruelest possible way… reminding him of the event that drove him to regain his soul in the first place.

*Oh My God… Omygod!* Xander flew outside in time to see the swish of a duster as it disappeared over the third story balcony, though heard no sound as the vampire landed and sped away. 

He had hoped for a quiet ‘makeup’ snuggle with his undead partner but seemed to have badly miscalculated Spike’s level of hurt. He contemplated searching for the vampire, quickly deciding that there was little merit in trying. One thing vampires excelled at was disappearing into the night…

Xander watched his way through two of the three Lord of the Rings extended versions in his collection before falling into a dissatisfied sleep, balcony door still wide open to let in any errant partners.

He was woken around daybreak with the warble of various birds; the pain in his back from a number of misplaced cushions on the couch; and an overall feeling of cold.

He pushed up and went to the bedroom with the vague hope that he would find his friend in bed asleep, but Spike had not returned…

Saturday was supposed to be about lying in with his guest; about fooling around and snoozing afterwards; about pondering what they might do that night. Instead Xander was left with a sense of dread. This wasn’t like losing a puppy, one couldn’t put an ad in the local drug store window or on the back of a milk carton ‘Lost one vampire – answers to the name ‘Spike’’! 

He checked the underground garage of the apartment twice, then stared into and called repeatedly down a sewer entrance in the next street, all to no avail.

By nightfall he was frantic, alone and beginning to grieve for the friend he was convinced had gone for good. He could do nothing. The sheer powerlessness and the not knowing too reminiscent of other times… Times of war and loss and grieving… and the Sunnydale Xander.

He jumped online on his own computer, hoping in vain that Spike might have somehow sent a message… then logged off again almost immediately, frustrated by his own stupidity. He rang a work colleague at 8pm, hoping that the distraction of a club or at least a beer and a movie might be on offer. The answering machine chirped a promised call back and hoped he had a good night. *If only that could be true.*

He wasn’t stupid enough to go wandering to look for his friend in the gloom of the evening, too many years on a hellmouth left him with a self preserving avoidance of such activities, though he was sorely tempted to do just that. Instead he poured a full glass of the JD that had been purchased specifically for his missing friend, forewent the ice, and sat in front of the absentee’s computer for the third time that day.

There was mail in the inbox this time, and Xander opened it.

“FB for “Dark Princess”

Dearest NP

Thank you for writing again!

I observe that when tears drop onto a keyboard, they inevitably end up on the letter 'n' and spread from there.....

Your story is poignant, evocative, and speaks of an acute loss that only those who have felt the same might dare to express. Through your impeccable characterizations you draw a picture of angst all the better for its 'societally expected' formalities (or lack thereof), and the absence of resolution that accompanies the death of a beloved... the exquisitely understated pain and grief in this piece juxtaposed to the mundane discussion of what to do with her collection of dolls…all so *very close to home*.....

Thank you for allowing tears to flow... to strike such a cord is to heal a little more..... 

Your devoted reader   
Max”

Xander sat staring at the screen until he realised that he too was splashing large salty droplets onto the letter ‘n’.

He flung himself onto the couch and began to weep in earnest.

Sometime around 3am, he woke enough to grab a much needed glass of water, divest himself of clothes and bury his person miserably under the covers of the bed that, until his error, had been filled with a wriggling vampire who in sleep had alternated between starfish and limpet, either of which would have been unbelievably welcome now. He grabbed a pillow hugged it tight and fell back into an uneasy slumber.

Rising again around seven Xander pulled on a t-shirt, sweat pants and headed out to buy a paper and hopefully find a bakery open. Depression called for donuts.

Opening the door resulted in a very drunk, very injured vampire collapsing into the entrance hall floor.

“Oh sweetheart!! Oh thank god! Oh Spike” 

He dropped to the ground, cradled the beloved, now blood covered, head in his lap and pondered what to do next.

>>>>>>>>>>

His donut mission forgotten, Xander gently stroked the vampire’s bloodied blonde hair and carefully ran the other hand over the rest of the body, examining for more serious wounds. He gingerly lifted his near comatose friend, carried him to the bathroom, placed him on the mat and began to run a bath.

He stripped his lover, noting the deep bruising on the torso that even vampire healing rates had only just begun to address. There was a puncture wound in his shoulder that appeared as though something sharp and very pointy had penetrated.

“God Spike! What happened? Who did this?”

Spike whimpered as one of Xander’s hands slid under the badly injured shoulder and pain heightened as he was lifted no longer protected by the leather duster. The human heard his partner begin to breathe in an attempt to pant through the pain. As Xander settled the vampire into the heat of the bath water and knelt along side, he heard his lover grind out “Slayer.”

Xander paled and felt instantly cold… 

“Oh god Spike. Who? Not one of the Sunnyhell crew surely…. Oh geez Spike, I could have lost you…. I could have lost you! And it was my fault, all my fault.”  
Spike’s eyes fluttered open for a moment as he whispered, “Nahhh pet. New bint. No one’s fault. Just happened. ‘Sides, Slayer of Slayers... ‘member?” The statement would have seemed far more convincing had Spike not flinched with pain at that moment.

Xander carefully cleaned the blood from Spike’s hair – relieved to find the crimson fluid had all but come from a simple cut on his hairline.

Of more concern was the puncture wound near the collar bone. Xander sluiced it with clean water from the tap then a little disinfectant. He stood and watched his friend for a moment as an exhausted head fell back onto the bath edge and eyes fell shut. Xander left him to rest, headed for the kitchen, briskly heated two bags of blood, poured them into a large soup mug and carried it back to the bathroom.

Spike opened his eyes as he smelt the food.

“What is it with you and feedin’ me in the bloomin’ bathtub pet?”

“C’mon Spike – hardly the same is it?!”

“Dunno, you might enjoy a bit of cuffs ‘n chains action these days.” Spike wiggled his scarred eyebrow a little, but accepted the blood with no further comment, downing it in one go, then leaned back once more with a heavy sigh.

Xander replenished the hot water and let his injured friend soak for another fifteen minutes.

He picked up the blood soaked t-shirt and filthy jeans, throwing them into the wash basket. He slung the duster onto a good wooden hanger and pegged it to the edge of the cupboard, then returned to retrieve his now slightly rosy partner from the bath. Spike looked significantly improved, but still allowed the human to lift him to the bed. 

Xander took particular care not to bump the injured shoulder, gently easing the vampire down to a semi reclining position and tucking up the covers. As he moved to stand however, his companion smiled knowingly and pulled him back down. “Hey luv, stay a while?” then added a “Please?” the word along with the somewhat shy smile, far more effective than any physical force he could have applied. Xander complied, lying on his side and stretching a hand over to caress and pet his friend.

“God Spike, I thought you had gone for good! I was so scared that you had gone for good!”

“Oi, some credit here whelp! Harder to get rid of than that, pet. Just got a bit caught up is all.” He looked pointedly at the bruised knuckles on his left hand.

“So what happened Spike – what were you doing taking on a Slayer – that’s no you any more?! And drunk as well?!”

“Course it’s not bloody me. And just for the record – got drunk after, well mostly! Anyway, stupid bint caught me doin’ a little recon around McKinley Park. She must’ve seen me in game face when I took on a couple of ‘charmers’ who were hasslin’ some old homeless bloke behind the community centre. Think she misinterpreted the situation a mite. I felt the tingle of her I guess, but was a little preoccupied at the time…”

“Jesus, Spike, didn’t you explain who you were?!”

“Well...No!... Not exactly much point was there! Shall I do the full rebuttal for you, or just go for the summary?!… One: I am *supposed* to be dead – accordin’ to the watcher records – three times, if the bint had bothered to study… which I doubt – given her lack of banter, obviously not the sharpest pencil in the box.”

“But you only died twice! You survived the fight with the senior partners!” 

“And only me sire an’ me knew that… and now you o’ course. Anyway….Two: kind of busy fending off ‘Ms Wannabe Electra” slayer’s bloody messy fighting style – don’t know what they’re teachin’ them these days but I swear I could have put a third notch on me belt without even tryin’ if I’d bin inclined.”

“But she staked you in the shoulder!”

“Do you *honestly* think that would have stopped me, were I fightin’ for real?!... C’mon mate, bit o’ credit… I wasn’t *trying* to kill her… if the daft bitch had taken two seconds to sort the situation, she would ‘ave seen that too!”

“Shit Spike, we have to let the guys at Watcher HQ know you are around… How the hell did you live in Boston for so long without being found?”

Spike raised a disdainful eyebrow and didn’t bother to qualify the question with a reply.

“And thirdly: I hardly think that the ‘No really, I’m a ‘good’ vampire with an investment portfolio and web based literary career’ is a particularly compelling argument mid fight yeah!”

“And again I marvel at the focused debating skills, maintained by the scholar from prehistory”

“Oi!!!” Spike, this time pulled away looking quite indignant.

“Hee hee, come on Spike! I get it OK! I just think that it’s time you let Giles or Willow know you survived. I mean… Both of them really cared about you.”

“Watcher bloody didn’t! Complicit in a daft plot to have me done in by the Slayer’s boy. Not t’ mention a number of nasty bathtime incidents post chip!” Spike cocked his head and waited.

“OK, but not after you saved them all! Giles knew that… And not after the ‘mysterious funds’ came to the Watchers Council – he must have known it was you.” Yet as he said it, Xander realized, all the money had apparently flowed from Angel. And if they had known of Spike through Andrew, all of the money flow predated the two master vampires’ apparent demise in the final battle with the Black Thorn and the Senior Partners’ army.

“God, Spike they really don’t know do they?”

“No, an’ you’re not bloody telling them!”

“But… Just Willow, at least tell Willow! She liked you Spike. She went through stuff and she understood the darkness and what you did to make it right…”

“Listen pet, I may be beaten and tired, and still a little pissed off with you for bein’ such an f’ing prick the other night… but let’s keep our heads down for a bit longer, aye mate?”

Xander stroked down the defined cheekbones then placed his hand on the back of Spike’s neck, caressed Angelus’ claim mark with his thumb and leaned forward to kiss his partner. “OK sweetheart, when you’re ready though… OK… but no more outdoor adventures without me at your back while you’re here – agreed?”

“Hopin’ to have you at my back in more than one fashion in the very near future ‘s a matter o’ fact….. or me at yours.” The lascivious grin defined the end of the argument, signaled that the vampire was recovering rather quickly, and marked the beginning of an hour of heavy petting, and general fondling alternating with the ‘who’s at who’s back’ game.

It was almost five when Xander awoke from a sated snooze, his limpet friend firmly attached to his side, and suddenly remembered the work party.

“Geez Spike get up, c’mon shower and get up… we’ve gotta go in an hour!”

“Oh, Bloody Hell!”

>>>>>>>>

Spike sat in the lounge watching a muted game of soccer on cable and tapping his foot. He’d waiting for his dinner partner for more than twenty minutes. 

“Bloody hell Harris, how long does it take you to put on a shirt?!!”

His partner answered from the en suite, “It’s alright for you and the not worrying about the reflection! But these are my colleagues and I kinda need to…”

“Oh Please! You sound like me bloody sire! Just get your cute derrière out here and let me fix the rest!”

Xander appeared at the door, a shirt in either hand and a sheepish look on his face.

Spike didn’t even look up. “The Mambo button down.”

“Wha..?? How did you..?? OK. Stop right there – How did you…..?”

“Just put it on, you know I’m right.” Spike stood and stalked toward the door. 

Xander could not help but admire his partner’s penchant for seeming ‘larger than life’ regardless of his attire. Spike was effortlessly beautiful. He was dressed in a black ruffled shirt, obviously expensive dark grey pants and an almost knee length matching jacket. He had tied back his blonde curls with a simple black strip of leather, and the one or two escaping curls gave him a less formal, deliberately roguish, twenty something appearance. *(Gay) Xander and (the apparently younger and extremely attractive) friend.* He groaned, buttoned down the suggested shirt, tied the arms of cream colored sweater around his neck and grabbed the birthday gift from the kitchen bench. He trusted Spike enough to know that there was little need for a ‘cover story’ and yet Xander suddenly felt even less confident of what the coming evening might hold given his friend’s poster boy appearance. 

The drive to the party was somewhat tense. He knew they were a little later than planned but figured the celebrations would be in full swing, somewhat taking the focus off their entrance. Xander attempted to calm his own nerves by pointing out a few of the company projects as they drove through downtown. Spike tried to look vaguely interested, smiled, then put his hand on Xander’s thigh and caressed his partner lightly.

“Stop worrying pet. I’ll be good, until I get you back home that is – then I promise to be bloody marvelous.” Xander caught the trade mark smirk out of the corner of his eye, sighed and focused on trying to keep his arousal at bay, an increasingly difficult task given the hand stroking perilously close to his groin and now accompanied by his own visuals of just how Spike might be ‘bloody marvelous’ later. By the time they pulled up outside the party, he was contemplating multiple chaos demons and accompanied slime. That and the rekindling of his extreme nervousness as they got out of the car finally seemed to do the trick.

Just before they walked up the drive, Spike grabbed his partner’s hand, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it firmly. An almost shy smile and the low “That’ll have to last you ‘til later, luv,” had Xander back thinking of slime.

The doorbell was answered by his boss’s fourteen year old daughter, Janine. Xander noted her wide eyed stare and slightly nervous giggle as he introduced his friend William. Spike had nodded politely but stood well back and made no attempt to enter the house. Xander suddenly realizing that the invitation clause still applied to the vampire.

“So are we…?” Xander gestured toward the hallway and finally Janine, who was still staring at Spike, grinned with embarrassment and gave the obligatory “Oh, yeah come in, gahh sorry please, come in.”

They were led through a large hallway with a broad staircase and white marble floor, past a formal lounge then the dining room and out to a large entertaining area that opened onto a deck. The hostess of the evening rushed over as she saw Xander, dragging two female companions with her.

“Alexander, how lovely to see you, Jim said you were coming but I didn’t realize you were bringing company.” 

“Um, gosh, sorry, I did let him know but…” Xander nervousness began to show.

“Oh you naughty boy, don’t you apologize,” she slapped him on the wrist playfully and batted her eyelashes at Spike, “It’s wonderful to have another attractive single male around. I was just saying to Cheryl and Em that all the good ones here tonight are already taken.” 

She smiled brightly at Spike and held out her hand, “Hi, I’m Sandy, and this is Cheryl, she’s my husband’s PA.” The woman on Sandy’s left gave a shy smile and dropped her eyes to the floor, reminding Spike of a certain blonde witch from Sunnydale. “And this Emma, my tennis partner, and they’re both single so you two could be in luck tonight.” Assumptions had been made but Xander still tried not to look at his vampire for fear of laughing at the last statement, he somehow hoped luck would have nothing to do with it.

Spike took Sandy’s proffered hand but instead of simply shaking it as the woman expected, he kissed the back, and in the quiet tones Xander remembered from breakfast in Boston, said, “Charmed I’m sure, William Aurelius at your service.” Xander could barely contain a giggle as Sandy squealed “Oooh you’re English”, grabbed Spike by the arm, signaled to her friends to follow, and started to show William around her home. As they left the room and headed back toward the lounge, Xander heard her gushing enthusiastically about the various pieces of art, her pet Siamese cat and the general design details of the house.

Left to his own devices Xander wandered outside to greet is work mates. There were only about twenty people present, all standing around relaxed with drinks in hand. He shook hands with a number of the men and simply nodded to others, “Adam, Mike…Jim”. Passing the bottle of port he had been holding over to the host, he gave a smile “Many Happy Returns”.

“Xander, much appreciated.” Putting the gift on the top of the small bar fridge, the guest of honour leaned down, took out a beer and handed it to Xander. The conversation amongst the small group of his colleagues’ gathered around the fridge, reverted back to what it was before Xander joined them - one of work issues, fishing, and Jim and Adam’s recent golfing exploits.

Some half hour or so later, Xander found himself standing next to the barbeque chatting to civil engineer and work friend, Andy, while the other man prodded the thick steaks and salmon slices with a fork. 

“I thought you were going to bring that friend from Boston with you. What’s his name again?”

“S..William – yeah he came. Jim’s wife is showing him around the house.”

“Trying to match-make for that friend of hers more like.” Andy grinned and as he looked over to the patio doors Spike and entourage came through to join the others.

“Will was telling me that you two met at a poetry reading in Boston?” Sandy released Spike’s arm and wandered over to inspect the meat.

“Thought you said you knew each other for a while.” Andy put down the fork, wiped his hand on the barbeque apron, and took up his beer as he held out the wiped hand to Spike “Andy by the way.”

“William” Spike shook the man’s hand, “And yeah we worked together a while back. Certainly didn’t expect to find Xan in Boston.” Andy looked from Spike to Xander and back again. He saw the look of real affection in Xander’s eye and wondered if there was more to it. This William certainly was a good looking guy in an androgynous sort of a way, and by the looks of it, a fair bit younger. Knowing his work colleague was gay was one thing but possibly meeting Xander’s lover over a beer and a chat seemed, oddly, much more of a challenge. He frowned a little at that thought but continued to converse pleasantly.

“So what do you do William?”

“Investing mostly.”

“Oh you’re broker?”

“No client.”

Andy looked puzzled as Jim joined the group, handed Spike a beer and nodded his welcome. 

“Ever considered West Coast property?” the host asked.

“Sold out of LA when we went to Boston.”

“We?”

“My Da and I. Was just the two of us left so we ah... He died a while back.” Spike’s look of pain had Xander wanting to pull him into a tight hug and away from the interrogation. He tried to will his support instead.

“Sorry to hear that, he elderly?” Jim looked genuinely concerned.

“Not old enough.” Recognizing grief and hurt in the young man’s eyes, Jim immediately shifted to fatherly mode and worked to change the conversation.

“They never are son…. So, while you’re out here guess you’re going to do a bit of sightseeing. What’s Xander got planned for you boys on the weekend?” Jim looked expectantly at the Xander.

Hardly able to say “pounding my undead lover into the mattress, sleep, then let him do me.”, the brunette said the first thing that came to mind, “Um, I think we’re planning on working out aren’t we Will?” He looked to his lover for help, not initially aware of his unintentional double entendre.

Spike raised an eyebrow and began to smile, but saw the look of panic on his lover’s face and took the hint, “Um yeah, like to keep in shape, bit of martial arts and so forth…” 

Andy, who was now piling the cooked meat onto a platter, piped up, “You should try the racket club near my place, open 24 hours – that way you two could go later and use your day for other things. Hey, how about I meet you there tomorrow night and we can have a few rounds of tennis.”

“Not sure Xander is much for tennis mate – leastways not at night.”

Andy looked over at the eye patch and recognized his error, “Oh, sorry man, how about racketball then?”

Xander, not realizing Spike’s displeasure at the prospect of ball sports, was actually warming to the idea, “If we can do basketball you’re on.”

“Done, time?”

“Round eight work for you?”

“You’re on – I’ll see if anyone else wants to come too.” He turned to find if there were some other similarly minded workmates and wandered inside with the meat. A short time later, Jim invited them all inside to start the meal.

As soon as everyone else was out of ear shot Spike looked at his friend and growled quietly, “What did you bloody well go and do that for Harris! I had us out of trouble there ‘til you opened your trap. Now we’re gonna be playing sodding ball games instead of having games with each other’s balls!”

“Cmon Spike, it’ll only be a couple of hours.”

“Yeah, couple of hours less of shagging my boy,” Spike’s voice was getting louder.

“Shhh Spike! OK look sorry OK didn’t realize you weren’t keen? But it will be fine you’ll see.” 

Spike gave Xander a look of disbelieving annoyance and spun away from the conversation to stalk inside.

The meal was a pleasant enough, a serve yourself affair with plenty of ‘pass the…’s, please’s and thank you’s, and a steady flow of wine. Jim had seen his wife’s enthusiasm for Xander’s slender young friend but hadn’t really taken much notice of his daughter’s until they were almost finished their main course. Under the guise of being a good hostess, some very obvious teenage flirting was taking place at the opposite side of the table. Jim noticed that William, though keeping the exchange very polite, was also engagingly attentive and seemed apparently oblivious to Janine’s attraction.

He noted that William excused himself from the table as dessert was served, retreating to the garden for a smoke. And that his daughter had made a flimsy excuse to leave the table shortly afterward. Not knowing William well enough, he still harbored some concern, so chose to also excuse himself and observe the girl at a distance, to take care of any ‘issues’ that might emerge.

What he saw from the balcony endeared him to the young man even more. As he approached he saw William sitting on a garden wall, a deliberately large distance from Jim’s daughter, smoking a cigarette, ignoring her hair flicking and intuitively flirtatious posturing. Personal questions were being deflected or answered succinctly and without innuendo.

“So… where did you go to school?”

“England”

“Yeah but where?”

“Reading School – boys only”

“Ooooh that’s like a private school, are your folks really rich?”

“Were.”

“Huh?”

Spike raised an eyebrow and looked at his young inquisitor, “Were – as in, they’re all dead.”

“Oh… Sorry” Janine’s face fell at that point, and Spike relented a little. The kid reminded him of the Bit in the months before Buffy’s loss.

“Don’t worry.” Silence fell and Spike flicked the butt out into the shrubbery and slid off the wall. Janine followed him.

“So do you have a girlfriend?” At this point the youngster moved much closer to her guest, Jim was ready to intervene when he stopped to listen to the quiet exchange.

“No pet, what about you… boyfriend?”

“Nope but I’d like one, Dad thinks I’m too young but you know, it’s important to date don’t you think?” She looked at Spike expectantly, figuring he was the next youngest person at the party and hoping for some affirmation.

“Not so sure about that, figure it’s important to keep your distance until you know who they really are.”

Janine leaned toward him again, forcing Spike to step back.

“So, if we were at school together would you date me?” Her body language reeked of an attempt to captivate. She idled forward to stand far closer than was a comfortable personal zone.

The double edged sword did not escape Spike’s notice, and he immediately had disturbing images of a flirting Dawn and various boys at Sunnydale High. He really was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation and despite their previous argument, was keen to locate Xander, then take his lover and himself to their apartment *alone and soon*, and participate in more preferable activities.

“Listen pet, don’t get me wrong, you are a very attractive lass, all bright and near grown up from what I’ve seen, but I really don’t think I should answer that.” He stepped well away from her, and hoped that she would take the hint.

It was obviously not the response the girl had hoped for, and she immediately switched to ‘offended mode’, turning on her unwilling companion, “Why not? You’re not that much older than me and I am *so* datable pal!” Spike took a couple more steps back and began to form a suitably placating response. 

“I’ve no doubt, no doubt at all, look I think I need to get back to the house yeah?”

The girl, obviously unimpressed, huffed her frustration and stormed off in the direction of the swimming pool.

Jim retreated, pleased that the young man had done the honorable thing and removed himself from the encounter without the need for a father to embarrass his daughter by intervening.

Sandy observed her husband and then Spike surreptitiously returning to the party, saw the look of deep concern on Xander’s face and watched their subtle reassuring touching of hands as his friend rejoined him. It was a simple gesture but for Sandy, explained away a world of questions, confirming, yet again, her hypothesis that ‘all the good ones were taken… or gay!’

Not long after, Xander judged it polite to leave and smiled a signal of their departure to a relieved Spike, who managed to extricate himself from the in depth and rather tedious dialogue he was, by that stage, enduring regarding the merits of touring the USA versus Europe. A discussion to which, Xander noted, Spike had virtually managed to avoid contributing, somewhat of a lesson in restraint given the vampire’s vast knowledge of both continents and his fellow party goers’ rather ill informed observations, particularly regarding England.

Sandy and Jim saw them to the door.

As they watched the men walk down the drive Jim commented “That William’s a nice lad, very respectable, good head on his shoulders.”

“Hmm, they do make a good couple don’t you think?”

Her husband shut the door with a bang and hurried after his retreating wife… “What do you mean ‘couple?’”

Spike heard the door shut and growled out, "Your ass is mine tonight Harris - you owe me one mighty shag for that little effort."

Xander, equally relieved, took off at a run toward the car, grinning, "Last one to the B'mer bottoms."

He was always going to lose.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

The relief of having the party over, saw the trip home requiring a two stops. One to pick up some more liquid refreshment (of the blood variety) for the coming week, and the second so Xander could avoid slamming them both into random stationary objects as Spike freed the driver’s very obvious erection and enveloped it to the back of a cool throat and began to work it expertly. After only two very proficient moves up and down, Xander managed to park in a relatively dark spot in the ‘nicer’ suburb they were traveling through. Making sure the windows were obscured from view at least from one side by the trunk rather large elm, he was silently thankful that windows of houses opposite were out of view behind their own row of trees and it was unlikely that much traffic would come past at this hour.

Happy with the stopping point, he adjusted the steering wheel up as far as it would go, pushed the seat back and dropped the backrest to near horizontal. Spike momentarily lost his contact and scowled at the interruption. 

Noting his friend’s awkward position but obvious annoyance at the break in proceedings, Xander coaxed, “C’mon Spike – the console is no-one’s friend right now. And hey, if you can go top the other way I might be able to return the favor?” Spike saw his friend’s decidedly lusty grin, instantly dropped his own seat back in an effort to get into the rear seat, and somehow divested himself of his pants on the way through. He kissed his partner passionately as he swung around and positioned himself sixty nine fashion using the back seat, door handle and offending consol as support points. As he returned to his task, he felt his own hardness enveloped in a warm and well educated mouth.

Spike groaned his pleasure around the warmth in his own throat, eliciting a matching sound when the vibrations heightened the stimulation for his partner, and so was well rewarded by a copycat feeling. Xander moved his hands up to caress and squeeze the tight backside while he felt the soft fuzz of Spike’s sac brush his forehead and nose occasionally. A cool hand snaked under one leg to tickle along his perineum and nudge at his rear entrance. For all the maneuvering, it took only minutes for both parties to succumb to their climaxes. At the first feel of the balls above him lift and twitch in readiness, Xander released stream after stream of his own warm seed into the welcoming mouth, and swallowed the reciprocal cool jets with appreciation. 

A few quiet, cleansing licks later, his partner lifted off and returned to the passenger side. Spike flopped back into the reclined seat and took up Xander’s hand. Interlocking their fingers he lifted the hand to his mouth and kissed the back gently.

“God Spike, that was so… good.”

“Wait ‘til we get home mate – told you, bloody marvelous still to come.”

Xander let out a needy whimper, “I’m gonna be crap at basketball tomorrow aren’t I.”

“Ohh, you bet your tanned ass… Oi just a thing… where’d you put that FedEx’d box you got on Friday?” 

His now sated and rather sleepy partner replied, “Oh um, I’d almost forgotten, pushed it in the hall cupboard, out of the way.”

“You open it, luv?”

“Just said I forgot, what’s it to you?”

“Oh nothin’, jus’ curious I guess.” Xander had relaxed totally, closing his good eye and therefore missed the very wicked twinkle in the blue eyes of his soon to be quite marvelous lover. 

They eventually returned to the apartment, arriving back at the door looking decidedly more disheveled than when they had departed.

Spike led his partner to the bedroom and pushed him back to rest on the bed and removed the loafers and socks. 

“Shower pet?”

“Wha’? Oh! Yeah of course… um” Xander began to sit up but stopped staring at his partner a little sheepishly, “Are you coming… I mean will you come in too?”

“‘Course.” With that Spike hauled up his friend up to sit on the edge of the bed, then with a deliberately evocative stare, stood within touching distance and stripped slowly in front of his partner. As Xander finally succumbed to temptation and reached out his hand to caress, Spike spun around and headed for the bathroom.

Standing under the hot jet of water face tilted to take the full pressure from the faucet, the vampire felt rather than saw his partner enter the shower behind him.

He felt a warm slippery body spoon him from behind, erection obviously hard on his back. Two warm hands covered in liquid soap began sliding up and down his torso. A soapy hand stroked over Spike’s sex and Xander rubbed his own erection gently up and down Spike’s crack in time with the pace of his hand… 

Spike leaned forward and braced himself hands on the wall. The nudging and fisting continued still without penetration of any kind. He needed more, trying to push back and force the issue a little, he finally gave in.

“Oh Guhhh! Xan, please, please!! C’mon luv! Need you…. in me… need you.”

Xander finally relented, grabbed some conditioner from the soap rack applied the makeshift lube and drove in with one resounding stroke.

Spike hissed at the intrusion, stilled, then pushed back. His partner responded by matching the rhythm of his hand. His own arousal at fever pitch, he knew it would not be long until he came, so sped up his ministrations until he could hear Spike begin to pant. Feeling his own climax approaching, he bit down hard on the vampire’s neck and thrust in hard. Spike tipped over the edge, arched back and splattered cold seed on the wall of the shower. The internal spasm drove Xander over the edge and Spike was rewarded the feeling of pulsing and a warm wash inside his rear channel.  
He stood upright after a few long seconds, Xander still embedded, and threw his arms up behind his lover’s head and pulled him around for an awkward kiss. 

“Oh pet… Hmmmmmmm” As Xander put his arms around the slim waist and hugged him close the vampire, began a strong purr.

Purr-er and purr-ee stood hugging and rocking in the afterglow until the water ran cold.

A few minutes later, sitting side by side on the bed wrapped in fluffy bath towels, Spike patted his partner’s leg.

“Stay there for a mo.” He stood and wandered out to retrieve the FedEx parcel from the hall cupboard. He returned to drop the box on the bed next to his partner.

“Spike? What the?”

“Aren’t you curious?”

“Sure but I thought we were… you know on the way to all naked again and…” Xander stared pointedly at his own groin.

“Oh we are pet just…..” he prodded the box again.

Xander sat up with a put upon groan, pulled the delivery closer and noted that the box had a simple PO Box Number as the return address. Intent upon his task, he missed seeing the twinkle in his partner’s eye. Xander pushed away the packing and then gasped as he began lifting out the contents. He read the note “Beware the Ides of March, S”, then began extracting the items. Toys of all descriptions, and not dissimilar to the ones they had in Boston with a few classic additions..

Hand made leather riding crop, wrist *and* ankle manacles, two flavors of lube, one cinnamon body oil, one white chocolate body paint, remote control vibrating butt plug (medium), one medium gel butt plug, one long silk scarf, two different styles of cock ring, two black thongs cut for men, a glass dildo similar to the one in Boston and one deep probe.

“God Spike what did you do?? Are we opening a franchise for Joy Enterprises or something?!”

“Nahh pet, just figured you might need some supplies for when I got here. Didn’t expect to be here quite so quickly but…. Well there you have it.” 

Xander was putting all the items carefully on or in the side table within easy reach.

“So pet, you up for the one minute game?”

“The wha..?”

“One minute game… let me explain…” 

“Same old rules ‘cept bloke on bloke.”

Spike observed that there was still *no* sign of comprehension from Xander. 

“You know?! Uugh! The ‘One. Minute. Game’??! Oh Harris, where the hell have you been in your thirty somethin’ years… a bloody nunnery??!” Spike sighed very audibly. “Alright…. You get one minute to bring your partner to climax, once the minute is up, they get a go. First one to bring off their partner in the sixty seconds wins. And a couple of extras – just for you lover – anything goes, but no ridin’ or personal penetration until the eighth round, hence” Spike made a grandiose gesture indicating the toys, “… the purchases. Once a toy is in use you can’t remove it only the other person can if they wish. Oh, and no cheatin’ like ticklin’ and such when you’re the receiver.” Xander suddenly had a fond memory of a certain basement dart game with a (very ticklish) short haired blonde vampire many years earlier, and smiled broadly.

“Thought you always said rules were made for breaking Mr Tickles.” And to emphasize his point Xander dove onto his partner, pinning him as best a human might and began tormenting his lover with lightening fingers over ribs and under armpits.

“Gahhhh, get off you git!” The words were sincere but had no effect, his partner’s teasing grin accompanying the irritating fingertips that had found their new mark and began to mercilessly tickle his inner thigh. Spike finally relented and with pure vampire speed and maneuvering, spun them both, and flipped Xander onto his back with Spike lying on top. Xander’s arms were pinned above his head by one pale hand while the other had grabbed his balls and squeezed.

Saffron eyes and fangs greeted his surprised stare as he was told, “I. Said. No. Tickling!” 

Xander still grinned as he noted the vampire breathing unnecessarily from the previous excitement “Alright, Alright! Alright!!!” He was released from the hold, “But let me get this straight… sixty second and anything goes (except for the obvious).” 

“Now you’re gettin’ it.”

“And no toy removal”

“None.”

“You want to bet on who comes first – ‘cause gotta say Bleach boy I am *so* gonna win this one.” He was considering the ‘came twice already’ factor and had decided that for once, human frailty and turn around time might actually be an advantage.

Spike smiled broadly, “You win, I wear spandex bike shorts and an orange shirt to the racket club thing tomorrow night.”

Xander got the visual and managed to grind out a joyous “Ho yeah!!” amongst his giggles.

“I win, *I* win….. you listenin you git ‘cause I *am* gonna win…... You better bloody well stop laughin’ Harris, t’weren’t *that* funny,” Spike looked a little nonplussed then continued with a pout, “ ‘S a matter o’ fact I reckon I’d pull up just fine in that clobber… Oh come *on*!” 

Xander finally tempered his mirth when he detected Spike’s genuine annoyance. He pulled his partner down for a passionate kiss, said a heartfelt “Sorry I’m listening,” then waited for the flip side of the bet.

“I win you wear the butt plug to work… all day.”

Xander was immediately reminded of a certain encounter with some beads and a shopping adventure in Boston and winced. “You can’t be serious.”

“On both counts. Man o’ honor, you swear, I swear then the games begin.”

Xander thought for a few seconds, “You’re on, so who goes first?”

“Coin”

“What?”

“Bloody hell Harris, coin…. Flip a coin, call it for who gets to call the starting roles – like cricket… fair play and all that…!”

“And yet again I marvel at the polite vampire and rules of high tea!.... OK, heads”

Spike grabbed a quarter from the small pile of change on the side table and flipped the coin.

“Heads it is. I am at your mercy.” He fell onto his back in the middle of the large bed, flicking away his towel in the process, and waited in his naked glory for a rather bemused Xander to decide what to do.

“I get to play with you first.”

“Right then”

After some seconds Spike heard a plaintive “Have we started cause, um…”

“No Harris,” Spike sighed but took pity on his confused partner, “Turn that damned alarm clock around so’s we can see, collect what you need, then we both call ‘go’ yeah…. Oh, and from the first go on, you only have 20 seconds to start, OK?”

“Yeah sure… um….”

#Round 1 

They both nodded and the clock started. If Xander was obviously excited by the game rules, Spike made no comment since his partner was busy making his life… fun!

Xander began as he had in their lovemaking many times before, kissing passionately (reciprocated which was a relief), laving nipples and nipping at the offered pale neck. His move to spend time at the flat stomach and navel was costly time-wise, and just as the hands went to grasp the fuzzy sac, Spike called time. Xander fell on his back with thoughts of what he might do next.

# 

Like every experienced Chess player, Spike knew he had a number of ‘interesting’ rounds before checkmate, so he picked up the cinnamon oil and poured a generous amount onto the submitted torso. Undulating and rubbing his own body up and down the front and side of the well oiled human, he began to caress around the groin areas with his hands but never settled to touch the now rock hard sex.

In the last fifteen seconds of his time he pulled off to paint ‘S 4 X’ in white chocolate on the belly of his host then gently licking it off again. Time was called.

#Round 2 

Xander was (despite his earlier relief) marble hard when he tried to sit up, he decided that Spike was obviously an Olympian at this event as in so many others, so would try to follow his strategic lead.

He matched the cinnamon, the licking, the tweaking, the chocolate, stroke for stroke, but became so involved in the ‘X [hearts] S’ chocolate tattoo that he missed his partner calling time and was finally pushed off with a semi frustrated “OK pet you made your point…. My turn!”

# 

Spike expertly used the oil on his partner’s body and began a deep, almost painful, massage of the inner thighs, finally leaving off with one hand only for it to stretch to reach Xander’s nipples and tweak hard, flicking and pinching again.

He relentlessly tweaked the nipples but moved his mouth swallowed his partner’s leaking sex to the back of his throat and sucked as only a vampire might.

Xander was groaning his difficulty at holding his release when a strangely welcomed helper arrived. In the last few moments of his ‘time’, Spike expertly attached a very adequate leather harness to cock and balls.

Xander yelled his protest then gave a mild sigh of relief… thinking that in a strange way Spike might be helping him to win!

 

#Round 3 

Xander was hard and restrained and… had decided that his partner should be the same!

He began by laving all the sensitive spots he knew, then began to mouth the already erect member, licking and sucking with few other thoughts than his own need and the relative beauty of the musculature of the person under him.

He picked up the restraint, but was side tracked by the various efforts to keep the vampire’s erection ‘going’ and the thought that a hot mouth might just be able to pull the vampire to completion… Unfortunately seconds were lost and rather than ‘restraining’ his partner, the time was called and Xander handed over control.

 

# 

Spike watched as his partner gave in to the game rules and roll onto his back.

The vampire smiled… and began again.

This time he took up valuable time to extract the probe from its packing and extra seconds to lube the toy. He noted that the wait seemed to heighten his partner’s interest rather than letting it wilt – but then that may have been the cock ring…. Wicked thoughts abounded… 

He slid his mouth over his partner’s already hard sex and sucked *hard* base to tip at the same time penetrating with the lubed probe. He knew the prostate had been found almost instantly. Watching as his partner arched from the bed. He knew at that moment that the climax normally should have occurred (without the restraint) and wondered idly if a dry orgasm had ensued.

He continued the leisurely rhythm with probe and mouth while Xander writhed but as yet, did not beg, until time was called.

#Round 4 

Xander was almost beyond thought and ready to plead to lose as time was called… and for some seconds lay dazed then moved into action.

He grabbed the *other* restraint and snapped it around Spike’s marble hard erection with a sense of joy that had more to do with retribution than winning the game.

He took Spike’s now trussed erection into his mouth and teased his tongue all the way to the leather and back, then set up a steady rhythm. At the same time he took the lube in a shaky hand, flipped the top up and squeezed a generous dollop onto the fingers of his other hand.

He found Spike’s rear entrance and pushed in with one then two fingers enjoying the distinctive twitch of the member in his mouth as the prostrate was targeted, but all too soon the minute was called.

# 

Spike was thoroughly enjoying himself, and whooped with glee as his turn came again.

“You bastard…. that can’t have been a minute!”

“Check the time pet – ‘s all fair, now c’mon on your front and show me that pretty rear o’ yours.”

Xander reluctantly rolled over but at least there was a little friction against his trussed, and now very red, arousal. 

The sharp sting of a riding crop, albeit struck very lightly, had him lifting up and about to roll over again. 

“Hey!!”

Spike leaned down next to his good eye and licked around the shell of his ear, then whispered, “All’s fair in love and war pet and that was just a taster to let you know what’s to come… Now lift up onto you knees a bit luv… that’s it.” 

Xander’s backside stung only a little now but his erection was on fire and he realized with a little embarrassment, that his body had reacted to the sting almost enthusiastically. He buried his face into the pillow and presented his behind.

Spike had lost precious seconds but knew it was worth it, so quickly lubed the ‘Asshaker’ and slid it into his partner, angled it to the prostate then cranked up the vibrations. Spike was rewarded by the brunette’s muffled cry and noted that the pillow was being strangled by the two hands grabbing fistfuls of the stuffing and twisting to ride out the stimulation in his rear.

Spike took the riding crop and lightly dragged it along underneath Xander until it brushed gently over the cherry red head and along his shaft. He remained content to tease up and down the tortured member with the leather end and listened to Xander whimper in frustration. In the last ten seconds of the round he heard it…. “Please Spike, please just let me come please!”

He grinned, flicked off the vibrations leaving the plug in place and called time.

#Round 5 - Xander

It took Xander all of the twenty allowed seconds to recover enough to sit up, and another fifteen to start his own round. He knew his imagination was a little challenged but he did manage to grab the red fluffy handcuffs on the side table and clicked them around his partner’s slim wrists.

“Let’s see how you do after this buddy boy!”

As he shifted around, he felt the butt plug push against his prostate again, cursed at the fact it was still in place and groaned as he realized that the vibrations would be an obvious addition to each round for him from now on.

“Well come on you git. You gonna do sommit with me or what?”

Realizing he was spending valuable time staring into space pondering his own fate instead of trying to win, he dove onto his partner and began to rub their erections together. After a few seconds however, he became painfully aware of his strategic error as the activity stimulated not just Spike, but both of then in equal measure. He pulled off and spent the last ten seconds of his time taking Spike as deep into his throat as he could and humming to enhance the stimulation.

He groaned and lay on his back again as time was called, knowing he was losing badly.

# 

Spike was still cuffed, so he flicked on the vibrations to high and chose to caress his prone partner’s straining hardness with the fuzz on the cuffs, then scrape down gently with the short chain. The slow rhythm and maddening contrast of textures had Xander squirming again.

Spike watched the clock. At the thirty second mark he straddled Xander’s thighs, caressed the balls with still cuffed hands, leaned forward and deep throated the impossibly hard erection. 

Xander arched almost off the bed as his partner began a suction only a vampire would be capable of achieving.

After three passes of the skilled mouth, the unbelievable stimulation of his nether regions simply became too much.

“Please! Please!! Please!!!.... Spike, let me come, I lose! Gahhhh!!.....Please let me come! Please!!”

Spike released the suction momentarily, removed the restraint with a quick flick of the leather, and returned to his task. After only one more pass, Xander felt the most extraordinary tingle begin at his knees travel to his loins and burst there. He screamed his completion, shot stream after stream of hot seed into the mouth engulfing him and finally passed out.

Spike released his now sleeping partner, switched off the plug and removed it; found the cuff keys and released himself; then flicked off his own restraint, and brought himself off quickly. He wandered to the bathroom and cleaned up, returning to bed with a fresh towel for addressing any residual ‘wet stuff’.

Xander came to for long enough to register that Spike was pulling up the covers and snuggling into his side, and gave in once more to sated slumber.

The following day Spike held him to his bet. 

He managed to control his reaction to the insertion around colleagues despite the desire to groan as he settled into the driver’s seat of the car, or cry out whenever he had to leave or return to his office chair, or walk, or generally move at all! *And there’s a basketball match tonight.* Xander thought. He shook his head and sighed his own stupidity as he remembered, Spike had only suggested the game, it was he who had initiated the bet.

>>>>>>>

Spike woke mid afternoon, wrote for a time and answered Emails. There was no avoiding it. He was going to have to go to the club with Xander, but had no intention of ‘playing ball’!

Xander returned home a little early from work, more than a mite relieved to remove the plug and give his over stimulated prostate a bit of rest. It was not to be for long however. He turned from washing the plug and looking into the bathroom mirror, to see his highly aroused partner.

Spike who had been staring at his partner’s slightly pink behind, was now looking at a painfully hard erection and realized that Xander had had the foresight to wear a restraint to work ‘just in case.’ 

“Need me to take care of that for you luv?” 

Xander simply closed his eyes and let out a pitiful sigh, “Please!”

Spike stepped forward and pressed his chest against Xander’s, dropped his hand and flicked off the leather cockring. As Xander’s head fell back his partner dropped to his knees and engulfed the painfully hard erection in the coolness of his mouth. He tickled and laved for a few seconds then reached up, squeezed the sac and sucked as hard as he could. Xander came virtually instantly, roaring Spike’s name he let his legs give way until he was in a kneeling hug with his partner.

Several minutes later Spike turned his partner and lubed himself almost in the one swift action. Then in a low seductive purr said “Lean over for me pet, wanna be inside you… now.” Xander complied without a sound.

The muscles were still loose from a day of being stretched and Spike slid in to the hilt in one stroke then set up a steady rhythm. Xander sighed at the feeling of a ‘real’ organ thrusting into him and arched as Spike began to rub his prostate on each pass. Finally he felt the pace increase and stokes become erratic as Spike panted into his own climax, filling his partner with jets of cool seed.

He slid out easily, but stilled Xander as the man went to rise. “Stay there pet, I’ll clean you up.”

Spike leaned down and laved the, now cherry red, rear entrance with a cool tongue. This time the noise from his partner was a hearty groan of thanks as he felt the cool vampire saliva begin to salve and heal the area. 

As soon as he was satisfied that his ministrations were adequate, Spike helped his friend to his feet. Slapping the man lightly on the backside on his way out of the bathroom, he reminded Xander that they were heading for the racket club in just under an hour. 

Xander showered and dressed in loose shorts, a Sacramento KingsTM Tshirt (circa 2005) and a suspiciously new looking pair of Nike’sTM. Spike for his part had borrowed some oversized sweat pants and a dark blue T-shirt of Xander’s, insisting that “My idea of *Hell* Harris is to be caught in a pair of bloody sports shoes!” He pouted and claimed that if he was expected to participate at all, it would be in his docs or bare feet. 

Xander gave in, but was careful to include extra boxers and a towel for Spike… visions of a nice steamy sauna finding his nether regions twitching again, despite their very recent activity.

He stood at the door of the apartment reading seven forty five on the hall clock and finally called out, “C’mon Spike!”

“I look ridiculous!”

“You look like you’re going to the gym!... Well, except for the docs but…”

“I look like your young vagrant cousin, or some cheap-side trick!”

“You look like my adorable, blonde lover who’s coming to hang out at a racket club! Now come on, and get in the car!” 

Xander didn’t quite hear the litany of insults that came his way but managed to catch snippets of “Bugger….”, “Friggin poncy games”, then finally, as they approached the car, a genuine pouty whine, “These pants ‘ll fall down if I run!”

Xander was beyond frustration, “I promise, jeans boy, I’ll help you to tie a bow when we get there! Now get in!”

“Git!”

“Pouty man!”

“Ponce!”

“Scaredy Vamp!”

“What?”

“You heard me! I figure you’ve never played the great American game!”

“Well… No! Of course I bloody haven’t!”

Xander finally realized the problem and took a more conciliatory tone, “Look, don’t worry about all that. C’mon sweetheart just get in, *please*?” The final statement was accompanied by a pleading look worthy of a very lonely puppy.

 

“Oh bloody hell!” With that Spike opened the door of the car and attempted his very best sulky slump into the front seat.

Xander chose to ignore the theatrics and simply drove them to the club.

They spotted Andy as they wandered into the foyer of the club. He was standing with three other men, all of whom Spike thought he remembered from the party. Xander was greeted enthusiastically. They were dressed like Xander in expensively understated sports wear. Spike was obviously the only ring-in, and very obviously, the only non ‘gym’ goer. He hung back, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Andy leaned around Xander and offered a handshake to Spike with a friendly “Hey there William, good to see you decided to join us. From what Xan’s told us you’re a bit of an athlete, what do you usually play?”

“Um, don’t really, used to play cricket and a bit of rugby at school. Guess you could say I stick to martial arts these days.” Spike shook the outstretched hand and looked up at Andy’s smiling face. The man was genuine in his friendliness, though Spike spotted the large brunette (apparently called Jarred) flashing a knowing look to the man he was standing next to, and snorting. Vampire hearing picked up the muttered ‘Cricket! Wonder it’s not chess. Let the gay games begin, it’s Xan’s faggot friend.’ Spike’s eye’s flashed gold for a second but he let the comment go for Xander’s sake. Oh, this *was* going to be a ‘fun’ night.

The group waited a few more minutes chatting idly. Finally a tall redhead and rather portly balding man, joined the group with plenty of hand shakes, back slapping and exchange enthusiastic expressions. Spike was polite, but Xander noted his distinct quietness and the shift from foot to foot of someone under stress.

The group finally moved toward the basketball hall laughing and joking with each other about their previous games and exploits on the court. Spike was halted at the door by one of the racket club employees.

“I’m sorry sir, but you will have to remove your black soles before you enter the court.”

Spike in his stressed state heard ‘black soul’ and he stood dumbfounded for a few seconds.

The official looked down at Spike’s boots, “Your shoes, sir, can you please take off or change your shoes?”

“Oh, um… sure, beg pardon.” Spike quickly knelt down and loosened the laces then removed the offending items. Docs in hand, he pushed through the door to stand just inside the large room. 

It was a double court with extremely high roof and various markings on the well polished, sprung floor. An indoor running track circled the top of the area near the ceiling, obviously accessed from a second story gym. Large windows in the right wall revealed a swimming pool on the other side of the glass, while those at the end opened onto what was obviously, a large number of well lit tennis courts.

Xander was waving him over to the group. He reluctantly placed his boots against the wall near Xander’s bag and walked rather slowly toward his partner.

“Hey S..Will, the guys have decided that we’ll play four on three if that’s OK with you, ‘cause you know, if you haven’t played before…”

“Right. So whose team am I on?”

Andy piped up, “Mine of course,” and grinned widely at his barefooted teammate.

Spike was then treated to a hand thrust at him from the right for an enthusiastic shake, it was the tubby latecomer, “And mine – hey there, I’m Mike.”

Spike shook hands and nodded his acknowledgement, “Mike.”

“And Xan makes our four,” continued Andy.

Jarred interrupted the team meeting with “And we are *so* gonna kick your arses! C’mon Harris let’s see what you got.” With that the game began.

Xander was conscious that Spike was withholding his vampire abilities as far as speed went, knowing that his partner could have easily covered the length of the court in the blink of an eye, or jumped to stand *on top* of the backboard. Nevertheless Spike was still swift of foot and often in a free position, the main trouble was that he really had never bounced a basketball, ‘shot hoops’ or learned the rules, so whenever the ball was passed to him, he simply threw it to one of his other team mates.

Jarred and his two compatriots soon picked up on the pattern, and what should have been a friendly affair, became one of Jarred and his team targeting the vampire every time he received the ball. 

By the time twenty minutes had elapsed Spike had been jostled, elbowed and pushed in the back so many times that he was beyond annoyed and simply wanted out. When he, apparently ‘accidentally’, tripped over his opponent, twisted and fell hard onto his left knee, he didn’t bother getting up. Andy called timeout and moved quickly to aid the blonde. Xander was there as well.

“You OK buddy?” Xander was looking at him with genuine concern.

Spike moved to sitting and pulled up his sweat pants. A very obviously dislodged kneecap was revealed. Spike expertly cupped around the injured joint with both hands and squeezed, forcing the errant patella back to its proper position.

“Geez Will, c’mon let’s get you some ice.” Andy anxiously turned to the other team, “Give us a few, this is not so good.” He turned back to Spike, only to see Xander helping him to stand then aiding his friend to the change rooms, Spike hopping.

Andy addressed to the rest of the group, “Heck guys, it’s supposed to be friendly! What was that about?”

Jarred answered, not even attempting to look sorry, “Guy fell over, can’t help it if he’s got weak knees now, can we?”

Andy scowled a little, but really did not want to make a fuss at what may have been a simple accident in the heat of the game. Though he had his suspicions.

In the change rooms Spike sat and gingerly stretched out the injured limb.

“That Jarred wanker is prize prick!”

“No arguments here Spike,… geez what can I do, will some blood help?”

“Yeah, but it’ll take you off your form pet. You go play with your little mates, I’ll just sit here yeah?”

“No! No way… My place is here!” Xander looked around the change room to see if they were being observed as he pulled down the sweat band on his wrist and shoved the limb against Spike’s mouth.

“Taa luv.” Spike nodded in deep appreciation.

As always, he laved the area gently then bit down with care. Easing the ambrosial gift into his system, he closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the effects immediately. Conscious of not taking more than would speed his healing, he released after several long drafts and licked the wound closed. He opened his eyes and looked directly into an adoring brown one. 

“I love it when you do that,” was all a very aroused Xander was able to whisper before they were joined by one of the club’s attendants.

“You alright, sir? Someone said you had an injury. I brought a cold pack.”

“Nah, look I’m fine now pet. Just a bit o’ fuss about nothing. Taa anyway.” Spike pushed his pant leg down and stood up as if to make a point.

“Oh well, just let us know if we can do anything. I would recommend taking the ice though – even if it’s only a bruise it helps if you cool the area immediately. We have a physio on site if you need it looked at.”

Xander spoke up, “Uhh thanks” and took the chilled blue pack from the concerned young man.

As soon as he departed Spike growled, “Would love to kick that Jarred ponce’s arse back to redneck city where he belongs.”

Xander simply smiled, “Ho yeah. You and me both.”

“You going to finish the game?”

“Yeah – but you’re definitely out for the evening… I think the guys want to spar a little. We can head home after that if you want – club’s open ‘til 11pm apparently so there’s plenty of time.” 

“Oh I am *not* strippin’ off and jumping into some bubble bath with that soddin’ bastard.”

“Spar! As in karate… you know some pads and gloves...”

Spike’s mood suddenly changed.

“Now there’s an idea!”

Xander saw the twinkle in the ‘Big Bad’s’ eye and added quickly, “You can’t kill or injure him… Spike… Spike! Promise!”

“Yeah, yeah, pet… but there’s more ways to injure a bloke than the physical.”

Spike limped toward the court entrance, turning back to Xander as he pushed it open, “Yes Harris, I promise – no permanent injuries.”

The remaining fifteen minutes of the basketball game were spent in an evenly matched tussle between the six workmates.

Spike, who had been sitting on the sidelines watching (mostly to admire his partner’s ‘form’ and enjoy the boyish grin every time their team took a basket) stood and wandered toward his partner as the sweaty group departed the court.

Andy commented, “Hey Will, good to see you’re not limping so badly.”

“Yeah, amazing recovery! Perhaps he was too tired from all the running and faked it to get out of the play.” Jarred was smiling but the comment was not directed at Spike, it was for the benefit of the group.

Xander could no longer hold his tongue, “How about you…” But he was unable to finish the sentence as Spike stepped in front of him and quietly said, in his very best Giles’ impression,  
“How about we test your theories on a more even playing field, hmm? I hear you folks are sparring in a while. I believe my knee will hold up in a more familiar activity. If you would care to, I’d be happy to provide you with a challenger for a few rounds.”

Xander’s anger dropped immediately. He knew Spike would still be sore, but also knew that the vampire could beat any one of them with both knees hobbled and an arm out of action.

“You’re on! USA versus England” Jarred clapped his hand on Andy’s shoulder and walked through the middle of the group toward the gym door.

“Actually I live in Boston most of the time.” Spike said softly to the retreating back.

Andy saw Xander’s hand momentarily grab Spike’s and squeeze his support. The more time he spent with the two the more he felt utterly pleased that Xander had the blonde as a ‘special friend’.

They all turned to head in the direction of the gym. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sparring gym was a smaller ‘L’ shaped room with punching bags, a rack of poles, plus various other practice equipment, in the side alcove. The floor of the larger main section was covered in protective rubber matting, typical of a standard martial arts training floor.

Xander smiled a little as he saw his partner’s response to the new environment. The limp was almost gone, though the knee was obviously still tender, but it was the general demeanor that made Xander happy. This was Spike’s domain. In circumstances that none of the other men in the room could possibly imagine, Spike had honed his skills in spaces like these, on and off, for over a hundred years. In street fights and wars that were the stuff of nightmares, his lover had fought hand to hand battles for unlife and limb, and later for the life and limbs of countless others. Spike turned to look at his partner with a glint of glee that Xander was *sure* he had not seen since the day Spike discovered he could fight demons, all those chipped years ago in Sunnydale.

Jarred had very obviously ‘kitted up’, making quite a show of expertly strapping his hands using the rolls of material from his own sports bag, then taking out two relatively pristine black sparring gloves to complete the exercise.

The other men chose from the generic sparring-mitts available in a general use box near the punching bags.

As the men formed various pairs, Spike moved to sit with his back against a wall, content to wait. The group was obviously fairly used to this scenario, and quickly spread themselves around the room for a bit of a ‘bout on the mat’.

After ten minutes or so of watching them spar, Spike was not so much bored with the wait, but simply by the relative ineptitude of most of the ‘fighters’ in the room. He scrutinized Xander’s style, certainly not textbook, but still showed evidence of some recent training and years of Hellmouth ‘workouts’. Spike made a mental note, Xander could do with a better opponent rather than the fairly slow and amateurish Andy, and certainly some solid coaching to hone his skills. Spike wandered over to casually hit the punching bag, simply warming up muscles that had not been used since pre Christmas Boston.

Jarred stepped into the area, facing him from behind the punching bag. “Well come on, thought you were going to show us a thing or two.” Along with his condescending tone was a smirk that reeked of arrogance and demanded some simple attitude correction from Spike.

“You and I?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you. Wouldn’t want you to need more medical attention now would we.” Again the tone was meant to insult.

“Right…”

“Surprised you don’t have your own gloves since you’re supposed to be the expert, so I guess you’ll have to use these – come on.” Jarred threw some sparring gloves at the vampire and grinned with what he thought was confirmation of his own sure win, when Spike dropped one.

Spike walked to the middle of the sparring area and as he faced off with Jarred, Andy and Xander ceased their efforts in order to watch. Jarred’s previous partner was already seated next to the water cooler and the rest of the group stopped and sat down also.

“Minimum contact, OK”

“Whatever you say pet.” At the last word Spike picked up a wave of anger from the much taller and heavier Jarred. 

The larger man took up a fighting stance and began moving forward aggressively. Spike simply sidestepped and forced his opponent to circle in one direction, then the other. When a number of stock standard series of jabs and moves came, he more than readily deflected them, at the same time distracting Jarred by occasionally tapping at the inside of his ankle as though he was about to knock his leg from under him. Already frustrated that he had yet to land a punch or kick cleanly, it was when Spike deflected every one of a flurry of moves, then grinned and blew him a kiss that Jarred really ‘saw red’.

A furious “F@$#ing faggot” was said loudly enough for only Spike to hear.

Spike continued to spar easily but made a little effort to lean forward and whisper, “And proud of it mate.” The next time he was close enough, he added with a wink, “Least I’m gettin’ some, unlike present celibate company.” This was enough to tip Jarred into a rage, he attempted to really hit and kick Spike with any move he could, obviously disregarding standard rules of karate etiquette. Spike for his part, easily deflected the blows, making sure to land frequent light touches with hand or bare foot that would have been definite maiming or killing blows in other circumstances.

Andy leaned over to Xander who was staring transfixed at his lover’s graceful feline-like motions and effortless technique. “He’s amazing Xan, I would never have thought.”

Xander smiled, “Yeah he is, and he not even trying.”

“You two practice together ever?” 

“Last time we sparred was down in Sunnydale.” Andy knew his friend well enough not to pursue discussions of Sunnydale, as it always seemed to evoke a look of desperate sadness from Xander.

“You should have a bit of a go tonight. You couldn’t do much worse than the big feller out there now!”

Just then, the man did a low sweep attempting to take Spike’s legs from under him. The vampire simply hurdled the moving limb and while his opponent was still off balance, toppled him onto his backside with a well placed foot and a gentle shove. Grinning, he put a chivalrous hand down to assist the other man up again. As he did so, Jarred used the joined hands and a foot behind Spike’s sore knee to knock him onto his back in front of the now standing human.

“See how *you* like it down there.” He snarled, but Spike simply arched and flipped onto his feet with a speed and dexterity that had the audience gasping.

“Look mate, I think you’ve had enough yeah? I could go on like this all night, but I’m getting a bit tired of the remarks, so if you don’t mind.”

He went to walk away when Jarred swung a punch at the back of Spike’s head. The vampire spun around, and in one blindingly fast move, had the man in a half Nelson with one hand, and crabbed fingers of the other at his throat, touching firmly enough to make a point. He squeezed the wrist behind the man’s back just hard enough to hurt a little without leaving a mark, and growled into his ear, “Just. Leave. It.” 

Spike released his opponent, deliberately turned his back on him and walked over to his lover.

Jarred sullenly picked up his gear, excused himself through gritted teeth, then walked from the room.

Andy was grinning at Spike as the vampire approached, “Don’t think you make a friend there Will, ahh well. Say, that last move was brilliant!”

“Just practice mate. So, any of you other lads want a round or two?” All shook their heads or made excuses, except for Xander, who looked lovingly at him with a goofy grin firmly plastered on his face. “Right then, it’s you an’ me Xan, let’s us dance shall we?” The head cocked to the side and trademark wicked grin of the original Big Bad had Xander’s heart pounding even before he got up. Spike could smell his lover’s arousal from the middle of the room, and grinned even wider as he wondered how the jock strap (Spike assumed Xander was wearing) was holding up. 

The bout between the two lovers was light hearted and fun, with Spike taking great delight in tapping his partner lightly in places he knew to be sensitive, whilst being careful to make the moves complex enough so their audience would fail to realize his intent to arouse.

After barely fifteen minutes Xander was breathing hard and dripping with perspiration, and called time. “I’ll take you another day S..William.” he said with dramatic flair and a grin.

As Spike walked past him toward the exit, he purred “Just take me everyday an’ I’ll make sure that *never* goes down.” Already half hard before the comment, now Xander *really* needed to get rid of the jock strap!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike sat on the bench of the change rooms staring dejectedly at the swimming shorts Xander had handed to his partner, before heading to relieve himself.

Xander emerged from the lavatory without Spike noticing. He saw the look and moved quickly to his partner’s side.

“What’s up sweetheart?”

“Don’t swim”

“What?”

“I. Don’t. Swim.” Xander watched the countenance of his lover fall even further as he quietly continued, “Can’t swim. Never learned. Nineteen bloody hundreds in England pet… wasn’t exactly the done thing was it?!”

“Oh… but I thought since no breathing…?”

“Bloody scary ain’t it… cold ‘n dark ‘n all pushin’ in ‘n…..”

“Spike! What happened to make you think…”

“Water’s about hidin’ an’ bad stuff… escape to bottom of the Elba 1887; the stinkin’ eff’in Thames 1912; under a bloody raft for days after Angelus tossed me out of the Uboat in ’45… f@#ing sharks! Oh bloody hell… Please Xan don’t embarrass me?! I can’t swim mate – you get it? I don’t need to breathe but I *can’t swim.*”

“Oh God… sweetheart I had no idea! But hey, this is about a nice, warm, indoor pool… and you can touch the bottom! Besides it’s after nine thirty so it’s probably just us anyway… Please…please let me show you… let me hold you… I’ll keep you safe. Promise.” He moved in to do his best seductive voice… “I’ll keep you safe and we can paddle and then I’ll take you to the sauna and see what some real heat can do for us both…”

Spike relented, stood and reluctantly changed. 

Xander looked away trying very hard not to smile. His own swimming shorts on Spike’s narrow frame looked adorable. His partner appeared for all the world like someone’s gorgeous little brother heading for a swim, his slim pale legs poking from a large pair of surf shorts that someone had loaned him for the afternoon… At that moment, Xander was mildly pleased that his own shorts were so loose, though Spike still smirked as he detected the distinct scent of arousal in the air.

“OK Mr Royal Lifesaver, come and show me what I’ve been missin’ out on.” Spike was about to give Xander a kiss when Andy came into view and ushered them both toward the pool.

Andy jumped over the side and began to do a few laps with a swimming style reflecting someone who constantly fought a little with the water as they swam. Xander dived in with practiced ease, and swam freestyle to the other end and back with the smooth confidence of the trained swimmer. Spike simply sat on the edge of the pool feet dangling in the water until Xander tumble-turned unnecessarily at Spike’s feet and sent a large splash of water over his friend.

“Oi you sod! Can’t a fella ease in to the baths without some larrikin ruinin’ it!”

Xander stood up in the waist deep water grinning at his friend. “It’s a pool S..Will.”

A petulant pout met his smile as Spike ground out, “It’s the bloody public swimming baths, with everyone’s body odor and chlorine and cleaning chemicals floatin’ in it.”

Xander saw his partner’s discomfort and reached out both hands as though to catch a small child.

“C’mon sweetheart, it’s only up to my waist. Just jump in, it’s actually quite warm.”

Spike took an unnecessary breath and reached out to grab Xander’s hands. He was going to do this, if only to prove to himself that something he had feared for so long was of little consequence. Two strong hands grabbed his and held tight, so Spike pushed off the wall to stand in front of his lover. He let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and gradually released hold of the hands steadying him.

“You go for a paddle luv, I’ll just stand here and get me bearin’s for a mo’ “

Xander grinned and took off, completing almost five hundred meters before putting his head up to notice his friend Andy standing alongside Spike showing him how to ‘scull’ the water to stay up.

Xander listened to Andy’s quiet instructions and realized why he was not just a consummate manager of people in their business, but also why Xander treasured him as a friend.

“That’s it Will, far out! You’re doing *so* well! Just….. yeah that’s it! Hey Xan!! Come and look at what Will can do!” The broad grins from both his lover and his friend were a picture. Xander dove deep and traversed the twenty five meters underwater.

“Good God Xan did you do the whole lap under??” Andy’s awed expression made Xander smile shyly.

“Yeah well… swimmer… ‘s easy after a while… Anyways you guys were doing something down here that I need to see … so, Seeing Man at your service. Show me the skills.”

Andy looked at Will and smiled, “OK…”

Spike squatted down so only his head remained above water. He proceeded to move his forearms and hands back and forth at speed, creating tiny whirlpools over each hand, then lifted his feet up off the floor of the pool, continuing to keep his head above water.

Andy grinned, “Taa Daa, behold….. Houston we have liftoff!”

Xander smiled broadly at his workmate. “No wonder we have so many folks wanting to work on your team! You are a wonder… !” 

“Yeah well, Will here said he hasn’t done a lot of swimming, so I figured…” It was Andy’s turn to look slightly embarrassed. 

Xander’s quiet reply was everything, “Thanks… It means a lot.”

Andy smiled, “Yeah well, I’d better get going anyways… Kelly will kill me if I do a night with the boys past 10 mid week – even if it *is* a sport thing.”

Spike had his feet on the ground again and offered a handshake to his erstwhile instructor. “Cheers mate, hope to catch up before I leave.”

“Oh terrific! …Of course. See you Xan, enjoy.” As he went to collect his towel, the tall brunette turned to comment, “You know Xan, I can second your membership to this place if you like?...”

“Thanks I’ll think about it – seriously I will. See you tomorrow.” Xander’s last comment was made as Andy waved and disappeared into the men’s room.

“So show me again?”

“Nahh pet. Why don’t you show me somethin’ new?”

The next twenty minutes were spent with Xander gently supporting Spike as he instructed his partner how to perform a flutter kick on his back and then introduced some arm movements. He was not surprised at the speed with which Spike learned, though still frustrated by the biggest problem - Spike’s lack of buoyancy. Much was to do with his partner’s leanness, but the main issue seemed to be the fact that, as a vampire, filling his lungs with air required conscious effort and was often forgotten leading to a negative buoyancy, hardly conducive to learning to swim.

Spike eventually became tired of his role as learner, “OK! OK!! I’ve got it, you git – now just… go have a swim!”

Xander gave his friend’s hand a squeeze then took off to finish another twenty laps.

At lap nineteen, Xander stared at the bottom in amazement. His partner, so scared of the prospect of swimming, had somehow managed to strike up the nerve to lie on the bottom un-breathing like some enormous bottom dwelling predator, and was watching the human swim over him. Xander broke off his swim, then dived to hug and give his blonde observer a kiss before having to return to the surface for air. He then continued to swim to the shallow end of the pool.

Settling against the wall of the pool, he watched as Spike emerged, walking from the watery depths. 

“Gahh! You nearly gave me heart failure!”

“Glad I can still stir your pot, luv.” His dripping friend fell forward into Spike’s arms. Swishing water around his partner, the vampire grabbed the human’s inner thigh and began to caress in earnest. Xander groaned with appreciation.

“Hey, is warming up of the good? ‘Cause I’m thinking the sauna is free…”

“Sounds better than the ‘murky deep’ to me pet.”

There was a half hour before closing as the two entered the heated steam of the sauna. No one else was present, so Spike settled himself on the lower step between his lover’s knees.

As they both relaxed back, the vampire began slowly laving the inside of Xander’s right knee and thigh. After less than three strokes of the cool tongue and despite the heat, his partner was hard and begging, but acutely aware of security cameras and occasional safety checks by staff.

“Hey sweetheart, we can’t really… just come up here and lie down….”

Xander pulled his partner up to the top step and directed him until Spike was lying with his head on Xander’s lap, feeling the human’s rock hard sex against the side of his head, left arm snaking around Xander’s calf, holding hands with his right. Both partners closed their eyes and enjoyed the heat. Xander caressed the vampire’s torso and occasionally stroked over the towel clad sex with his free hand

Eventually it was time. “Hey buddy… You ready for home? C’mon sweetheart, I’m ready if you are… let’s just.” Before Xander had completed the sentence Spike had hauled them both up and they were heading for the change-room. The drive home seemed ridiculously slow, the passage of time made even more tortuous by Spike’s continued ministrations around his lover’s crotch. 

Xander still had niggling worries about how the whole night had played out, particularly the Jarred incident and the implications if Spike and he happened to become ‘long term’ partners in Sacramento. As they entered the apartment however, Spike put his lover’s mind at ease with a few simple words, “So, when are we goin’ to the club again?”

“Oh G…., I love you William Aurelius, have I told you that lately? I. Love. You.”

Spike accepted the compliment and passionate kiss from his dark partner then grabbed his hand and led him toward the bedroom, adding, “Well good. Assume you’re up for a shag then?”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Spike had been sitting working at the computer for most of the day, when he heard the key in the lock. Admittedly the few times he *had* moved, he was reminded of some overnight activities that had evoked a smile and stirring of his sex as he felt a twinge of the ‘tender arse’ variety. Unfortunately, the lover’s smile was replaced by a concerned frown, as Xander entered the apartment looking particularly stressed.

“What’s up pet?”

Xander took Spike’s hand and silently led him down to the garage.

Rounding on Xander’s dark blue BMW, he saw the deep scratches across the bonnet.

“QUEer EYe on sitE” adorned the front of the car, along what looked like manure smeared across the passenger side window.

“Oh Xan… Oh pet… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… Hey my lovely, come on… come here.” Spike pulled his partner into a protective hug, “It’s OK pet, it will be OK. Whoever these pissers are…”

“That’s the problem, I pretty much know who ‘they’ are.” Xander looked decidedly miserable. “Few too many things were said on one of the site’s today… Kind of gave it away…It’s someone or a group of someone’s from work... Geez Spike…” He melted into his lover’s tight hug.

“Oh ho! Let me take a guess… Mister No-nuts-Jackie-Chan-Wannabe from last night!?!” Spike saw the tiny nod of agreement from his partner, then dropped into game face letting out a primal growl that sent an instinctive shot of fear down Xander’s spine. “Oh pet!....I’ll bloody remove their unused organs, shove them up their own tight arses, then eviscerate the whole bloody lot of ‘em, F@%#ing bigots!” Spike’s words were ground out with such vehemence that Xander had no doubt his vampire would have done exactly as he threatened at that moment.

“So have you called the police?”

Xander’s face fell even more. “No… well it’s difficult… it’s people from work.”

“It’s a bunch of bloody idiots and criminals… You want me to warn ‘em off proper like?” Spike watched as his partner turned away in distress, “Oh luv… C’mon pet… let’s just get ourselves upstairs and have us a good hard shag, at least make you forget all this for a while, eh luv?” He immediately began to nibble on Xander’s earlobe and snaked an arm around the all too tense torso.

Unfortunately the human was too upset to respond to his partner’s ministrations. He pushed out of the hug and walked away, leaving Spike feeling both useless and unwanted.

Turning back to the damaged vehicle, Spike ran his hand over the scratches and resolved to have a chat to Andy. The vampire was leaving at the end of the week and now more than a little worried for his lover’s safety.

Spike knew his lover had returned to the apartment, vampire hearing just being able to discern the shower being turned on. He chose not to follow. Ascending the stairs he wandered outside onto the shared lawn. He lit a cigarette and scanned the building for other residents that might be outside enjoying the cool evening, then launched himself to catch Xander’s balcony and swing up to stand staring into the night.

Spike threw himself into the chair from the ‘steel and cane Danish collection’ and continued to take comfort from the burning tobacco.

By the time Xander wandered out to the balcony clad in a towel and (in deference to the cool of a Sacramento winter’s evening) baseball jacket. Spike was standing against the balcony rail again staring into the dark.

Xander spoke quietly from the door, “Sorry about before.”

“Not your fault mate.”

“Well at least… thanks for still being here.”

Spike spun around and leveled a gold tinted set of blue eyes on his partner. “What! You thought I’d run just ‘cause some poncy homophobic prick who happens to think illustratin’ someone else’s property at ‘is workplace is fine! Tell ya what, give me ten seconds with the trumped up bastard and I’ll have him messin’ his pants in front of all of ‘is mates and beggin’ me ta do ‘im instead of makin’ ‘im a midnight snack . Told ya’ before pet… *No one* touches what’s mine – including my own’s bloody car!!” 

Xander grinned just a little, despite his partner’s slip into game face again. “ Well… um thanks for the uber vamp posturing but… you know… just glad you stayed.” He hugged the vampire firmly, removed the cigarette then kissed him passionately. 

He whispered, “Sorry about the other day too. Not wanting to get you gone again… so can we talk about why you ran, cause worried partner of the ‘running man’ here.” The voice was full of worry and remorse for the injuries consequently sustained by the vampire. 

Spike looked puzzled.

“The ‘getting gone’ vamp thing… the ‘let’s me find a Slayer on a bad night’ blahh blahh. God Spike, I meant to say sorry, cause I’m sure it’s something I did… but… and… Geez! This has been a really crappy day, and … and when you didn’t come up with me, I figured I might have done something again… and then you weren’t here so I thought a smoke and I kept listening from the shower and door didn’t… and this is all still pretty new so…”

“Bloody Hell Harris. Stop! I swear the underwater swimming must directly affect the time you can speak without breathin’!!”

Xander looked up to see only worry and gentle affection in his partner’s eyes. He stared at the floor, toeing an imaginary mark on the tiles of the balcony. “Well? What did ‘your whelp’ do Spike? How did I hurt you? ‘Cause with all this other stuff… I just need to know that we’re OK. ‘Cause that’s really all that matters right?” Xander’s good eye was filled with tears and his scar ached in sympathy.

“Oh, Pet….” Spike flicked the cigarette butt over the balcony, then turned back to see the slumped shoulders and sad demeanor of his lover. His straightened, took a matter of fact stance and offered an outstretched hand to his friend, “Right then… Bloody hell pet… This is old territory… Spike layin’ ‘imself bare again.” But for all his bravado, Xander heard the tightness in the voice, took the proffered hand and pulled the vampire toward him until they were both leaning against the outdoor table, staring into space, fingers entwined.

“You hated me for it see? She hated me. Hell I hated me so much I had the head off to bloody Africa to get meself a soul… And you still all hated me…” Xander watched his lover’s gaze fall to the floor and a single tear begin to track its way down the beautiful cheekbone. “But I got so confused… ‘Cause she’d said ‘No’ that meant ‘Yes’; and No that meant ‘More’; and ‘No’ that meant ‘I hate you but yes’; and ‘No that meant ‘Not without cuffing you first’; and ‘No’ that meant ‘Not ‘til I beat the snot out o’ you then shag you once you can’t stand up anymore’; and then one this time… the time she… and I really lost it a bit ‘cause I… but then I didn’t…” Tears were flowing freely now but Xander let him finish, “And then when you… and I thought you were jus’ windin’ me up, but then you were serious jus’ like her, and I didn’t... and I would never!… But you were so …. And then ‘No’. You’d never said ‘No’ not like that, not like… like you… like you’d never want me to touch you again… like she… like everyone… and I just had to get away… just had to.”

“Oh Sweetheart! Oh I’m *so* sorry…” Car issues utterly forgotten, Xander pulled the smaller man into his lap, cuddling him like a child and pulling the vampire’s mouth to meet a stretched neck.

“Taste Spike. I know you can tell truth from the blood, taste now.”

“But… It will… mark…”

“Do it, Spike” And as if to reinforce the words, Xander pressed his lover’s already changed mouth into the skin over his jugular.

Spike took a moment then bit with the utmost care. He tasted regret and worry, but overwhelmingly he tasted clear love and devotion of a kind he’d only ever tasted between he and Angel before. 

He took three strong drafts then released with a groan. “Oh Xan… F@#$ing magnificent… You can’t imagine how much… I… Guhhh…..Just love you dear heart, Love you so much.”

He pulled the human into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately, Xander tasting himself as the vampire’s tongue claimed his mouth, expressing commitment and a depth of love that left the man utterly dazed.

They sat for a time, foreheads together, gently touching and petting. 

Xander’s cell phone rang with a shrill ‘jazz tune’ that virtually irritated its user into answering the call swiftly. 

“Hi Xan… Andy? Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Who told y…? Oh…” Spike watched as Xander’s face fell with the conversation. He grabbed the phone from his partner.

“Hi Andy, ‘s Will. Was gonna ring you anyway mate.”

“God Will, is he OK? I mean… I’m *so* sorry, I never thought… One of the guys said what happened and… ”

“S’ alright mate – not your fault. Was just the car scratched up, not the boy, so… Still don’t think Xan has done too well so far tonight. Both a bit fragile, truth be told. But we’re about to sort that.” Xander smiled widely at his partner as Spike wiggled an eyebrow and licked his lower lip indicating just how it might be sorted. Once again he was in awe of the extremes that were his Spike. From snarling predator to vulnerable lover to commanding master vampire in under thirty seconds!

“Oi, by the way, Xan didn’t say, but… your boss know? Don’t strike me as the sorta bloke who’d wear that kinda lark from his crew?”

“I guess he’ll know by now, if he didn’t before.”

“How’s that?”

“I heard what happened from the guys at one of the other sites I was working on – but you know rumors… Let’s just say that in the end, I was happy to find most of the stuff was hearsay – some even said Xan had being beaten up not just his car. That’s when I rang Jim’s office - to see if Xan was OK - but the boss wasn’t there, so I tried his home just on the odd chance. Well let’s just say Sandy was less than impressed. She likes you both, Xan especially, so… I figure Jim’ll give Xan a call tonight sometime.”

“Cheers mate. Anyway here’s the boy back.”

Spike left his friend to finish the conversation and wandered to the kitchen to fix himself a liquid snack. He had just rinsed the now empty mug when a knock on the front door interrupted any attempts at further kitchen domesticity. 

Spike greeted Xander’s very worried looking boss with a friendly handshake and welcoming smile.

“Come in mate, Xan is just on the phone with Andy. Can I get you something? Beer? Coffee? Decent scotch?”

“Latter would be nice, thanks.”

Spike ushered the obviously distressed man into their lounge, seated him on the black leather suite, dimmed the lighting, then put on a jazz/blues CD from Xander’s ‘Boston collection’ for quiet background ‘assistance’. Obviously Sandy had sent her husband around to ‘sort out’ the situation, but Spike could tell that Jim was very uncomfortable with discussing private lives, yet was now forced to just that. To save both Xander and his boss time and angst, he decided to ‘deal’. 

Handing Jim a very decent ‘snifter’ of Glenfiddich, he poured one for himself, then relaxed into a lounge chair opposite the man.

Before he had a chance to say anything however, Jim was staring into his glass and saying, “I don’t know where to start. I mean we’ve dealt with sexual harassment type stuff before but this is a bit more serious. Andy told me what happened at the basketball game… Well to be honest he didn’t exactly spell it out every moment, but I can fill in the gaps for myself. Are you OK? I mean, it sounds like… Well…” Spike could see him struggling.

“Oi – bit of argy bargy on the sporting field is all part of the fun, right? Fact that someone takes a dislike to you is just unfortunate. I’m afraid I was the one who hurt the bugger’s feelings. Apparently he’d decided to take me down another peg or two after the game but chose the karate mat to do it on.” Spike watched as Jim looked up with a slight smile on his face.

“Yeah, Andy told me. Said you made the Chinese action movies look like slow motion fakes! So, are you a black belt or something?”

“Guess I’ve moved beyond the formal training stage. Anyway, Andy’s just being polite. Really didn’t do anything too flash, but I could feel the man wasn’t really in it for the right reasons, so we stopped.” Spike noted the knowing look from Jim.

“You stopped it?”

“Sure, but didn’t do any good, did it.” It was Spike’s turn to look uncomfortable. He looked up and addressed the man directly, “Listen Jim, I figure you know that Xan and I are together yeah?” Jim gave a slight nod, “And we really haven’t run around advertising the fact – well not to my knowledge...”

It was Jim’s turn to jump in. 

“My turn William. I saw you with my daughter the other night at our celebration. I saw how careful and caring you were and I respect that. I also know that Alexander has seemed a whole lot happier in the ten or so days you’ve been here. And before you say anything, I also understand that you two go way back. And Will? Just for the record, I have two uncles who have been together for forty five years this coming November - they are as dear to me as anyone in our family. And I swear, it is one of the happiest, most balanced partnerships that I have ever had the privilege of seeing.

So, I can’t say I know what it’s like facing the sort of stuff that you folks have to deal with from others, because I don’t, but damn it if I’ll let some bunch of idiots hurt one of my best guys!”

Rant over, Jim slammed the empty glass onto the low table and looked up. Xander was standing in the doorway smiling. He simply added “Thanks, it means a lot.”

Spike rose from his chair, offered his partner a drink, then gave the two men some privacy.

He grabbed his laptop from the study and wandered out to the balcony to write, and smoke, and think. He heard the front door open and shut twice. Obviously Xander had taken Jim on an ‘inspection tour’ and they had returned to speak further.

Spike had been sitting in the dark typing when the balcony light threw everything into sharp relief. He squinted toward the door. 

“Just thought I’d say goodbye, Xander tells me you’re heading back on the weekend.” 

“Yeah well, we all have work to do, yeah?”

“Hmm.” With that and a handshake, Jim departed. 

Spike carried his laptop into the lounge, “You two worked things out with the scratching caper then?”   
“I think we have a few strategies yes.” Spike saw evisceration and public flaying but was fairly positive that those options were not on the list.

“We’ve got no proof, so going to the police is pointless – except to report the damage for insurance purposes. The company insurance should cover it.”

“So how do you know it won’t be you personally pet?

“Jim’s going to shift the team from that site to one down in San Fran.”

“How does that solve it?”

“They’ll be under Andy’s projects with Bruce B as site manager.” 

“And this is better how?” Spike was beginning to look bored.

“Andy’s…. well Andy, and Bruce is ex varsity offensive front row footballer, a brilliant engineer… And a partner called Stephen.” Xander couldn’t help himself, and gave a wicked grin.

Spike smiled back, “And Steve is?”

“A professional ‘world wrestler’! Six foot seven of blonde athlete, stage name? ‘The Razor’.” 

Spike rolled his eyes. 

“So Jim is thinking what? Educate ‘em or just beat the snot out ‘o them. ‘Cause you *know* I can do the latter.”

“It’s Jim’s way of sending them (and others) a less than subtle message I guess. I figure shifting the team will split them up and break the pack mentality too – lot of the guys on site really don’t think too hard for themselves so…”

“You’ll be safe when I’m gone?”

“Yeah I guess – but…” Xander’s face fell with the reminder of Spike’s impending departure.

“You know I have to go back, pet, you always knew that.”

“Yeah but… Geez… It’s just gonna be *so*…” Xander was unable to finish the thought as Spike dived over to claim his lovers lips in a desperate and passionate kiss.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The following day had seen Xander leave for work early but returning mid afternoon, with Andy in tow.

Spike had fortunately risen at midday, so was dressed and working at his computer as the two arrived.

“So what… you two come home for a threesome nooner?”

Andy looked utterly flabbergasted, “What!!! No!! I mean? Oh…”

Xander patted his arm reassuringly, “He’s kidding man… Come on… he’s just being an arse!”

The bigger man blushed profusely as Spike winked, grinned and added, “Yeah… not one for sharing mate.”

“So why are you home at this more than respectable hour anyway?”

“Got the car assessed this morning and they’re putting it in straight away. Jim did the police report, just said it was vandals…”

“Effin’ morons more like…”

“Yeah well… Bottom line is the insurers approved the quote and the car’s in being fixed until Friday, so Andy drove me home.”

Spike had wandered into the kitchen as his partner talked and returned holding three beers. “Right then so early mark it is, drink?”

He threw one to Xander, and handed one to Andy who had hardly moved since the earlier comments.   
“Sorry if I threw you before. Got an evil sense of humor is all.” Xander shot a knowing smile at his lover.

“I’m good, but I’ll get you back one day, promise.” Andy smiled and his stance visibly relaxed. 

“Can’t wait, mate.”

Andy and Xander moved out onto the balcony to chat in the afternoon sun. Spike excused himself and with a pang of sadness at his enforced retreat from the warmth, and returned to the darkness of the study and his computer. He vaguely heard Xander explain to Andy that his William had a deadline for his story and would probably join them a bit later. 

Andy eventually left just after dark, promising to pick up his coworker in the morning. 

Xander closed the door and turned only be pushed back against it. Spike grasped both his hands firmly and pinned them above his head then kissed him soundly, gradually lowering the arms a little and grinding his groin into Xander’s. He eventually released his partner and stepped back to grab his coat. “Hold that thought pet – gotta go out for a bit.”

“What?! Look you’re not mad ‘cause Andy came over Spike, ‘cause seriously..” Spike cut him off with another brisk kiss.

“Not angry pet, just wanna go get something and bein’ cooped up here all day gets me a bit stir crazy is all. Now don’t fret…. Gimme an hour or so. You eat somethin’, then get that cute arse of yours onto our bed, cause that’s where I want you when I come… back that is.” He gave Xander his most wickedly seductive smile then headed out the door. 

Xander had been on the bed reading when he heard the key in the lock, then grinned broadly as the vampire strode into the bedroom and thrust a large box of chocolates, a bottle of port and length of thick silk rope into his hands.

He put the rope down and proceeded to open the chocolates, popped one in his mouth and placed the box on the end of their bed. The rope Spike had brought was a definite message, yet still had Xander intrigued and imagination piqued by possibilities.

“Do you have plans?”

Spike stared absently at the book Xander had been reading, then put the port on the floor, removed his coat and grabbed one of the occasional chairs from the corner of the room, pushing it very close to the end of the bed.

He lifted his chin and caught into the dark chocolate eye with his twinkling blue ones.

“I do – and it involves me not touching you.”

“You have *got* to be joking! C’mon Spike I thought we were gonna have some playtime? What’s with the rope then?” Xander was becoming more and more agitated at the thought of missing ‘partner activities’ on one of their last nights together, “Listen, I can wank when you go home!” 

“Settle down you goit. I know you wanna play pet. So… what if I asked you to be really, really good.” Spike stepped forward until he was toe to toe with his companion and leaned in to whisper, “And what if I promised a lovely present if you’re are? Could you be really, really good? Could you obey me for a night? Could you follow instructions without question?”

“Ummm, sure, I guess if they’re from you….[quizzical look met by wicked grin]…’K I’m sure, it’s a game right?” Spike nodded, “OK then I’m sure… but… can I speak during this game?”

“Only to ask permission, pet. So you wanna play?” Xander gave an almost shy smile and nodded. 

“First you must tie my hands behind my back…. Then prepare the bed” 

Xander’s eyes betrayed his complete surprise, he had assumed that the rope would be for him, but he did as asked. 

Wrists bound behind his back, Spike leaned back in the chair comfortably, as his partner wandered to the bathroom, returning moments later to spread a fresh towel on the bed. Xander turned off the main light replacing it with the more subtle bedside lamp. Then opened the side drawer – looked to him and with his bound partner’s permission, retrieved most of the ‘pleasure stash’ and arranged it within reach.

Remembering the game, he moved to kneel on the floor in front of Spike’s chair, knees slightly apart, chin angled down in a submissive posture, hands resting on either thigh, and awaited further instructions.

“You need to take off all but your boxers pet, then kneel on the towel facing me”

“Keep looking at me…. I want you to know that your touch is mine because I control it; your hands are mine because as I think it, you do it; and if I want your mind to imagine one object or another it will happen. When I demand that you feel warm, you will heat; when I tell you to come, you will. Understood?” Xander nodded and lifted his gaze, and saw the underfettered lust in his vampire’s face.

“Now, I am going to touch your inner thighs very softly….” Xander lifted his own hands and lightly brushes fingers as instructed, intent upon listening to the lowered tones of his voice. “From inside knee ever so slowly tickling the way to the top – and back down…. And again slower, lighter…… and again – but stop at the top.” He complied feeling his eyes close as the mesmerizing voice continued to guide his hands. 

“Caress the skin and run index fingers gently up and down the hip line – don’t touch your sex though, just feel there – ease the tips of the fingers under the material of your boxers and let the others brush lightly over the top….. and again.”

“Get naked pet” Stripped of his underwear Xander felt strangely over-exposed in front of his lover, so cupped his manhood as though he was somehow on public view.

“Did I tell you to do that?” Xander dropped his hands immediately, lowered his chin then risked a worried glance up in response to the demanding tone. A sly smile directed at him reaffirmed that he need not be concerned, this was indeed a game – but there were rules.

He waited again.

“Lick your fingers and circle your nipples…. Feel the heat and then the cool as they dry…. Do it again…..now pinch the nipples hard and roll them…. brush the tips with the palm of your hand… that’s my palm… and they’re *so* hard for me...”

“Pick up the clamps and put them on left… that’s it pet… so pretty… now right.” Xander did so and the thin chain connecting the two nipple clamps fell elegantly between.

“Now lie back so I can see all of you.” The man arranged himself diagonally on the bed – knowing that he could display all things to Spike from that position, yet still reach the toys.

“Begin to caress your navel – that’s it, both hands, now brush up along your ribs and circle the nipples – gonna pull the chain a little. That’s me pulling, watching you squirm. Hmmm….” Spike saw Xander arch ever so slightly with the delicious pain/pleasure this brought. “That’s it, now slide your right hand down, feel the hair, fondle it, brush it.” 

Xander lay back naked, this time remembering not to touch until told…..

“We’re gonna use the glass dildo & lube… and the cinnamon heating oil.” Xander reached over to the side table retrieved the items and lay back placing them on his belly.

“Open for me.” 

Xander bent his knees a little, then spread his legs wide allowing his instructor to see all he was about to do. Spike noted the already rock hard erection – apparently a bit of submission was ‘of the good’!

“Pour the oil in your right hand… now, stroke yourself a few times….” As he did so, he noticed his other hand that had simply been resting on his torso, absently tugging at the chain attached to his nipples.

“Now use the lube - your other hand ….that’s it pet. Trace around your rear entrance, and rub up around your sac… that’s it ….. keep that going ….. that’s it….” Spike saw Xander raise his left hip from the bed angling so the fingers could repeatedly circumnavigate the pucker, then brush over it in time with the other hand continuing to stroke his erection. 

“Let me in now Xan. Push a cool finger and feel me inside… that’s it now more.” He watched as two, then three fingers caressed and penetrated, and he became aware that the thrust tempo had begun to increase.

“Now withdraw your fingers... Slow…. Really slow. ” He heard a definite groan. “You can keep the front going pet.”

“Lift your knees – keeping the pace yeah…..”

Xander thought about this for a moment – knowing that one can never have too much lube…. But one hand was still occupied…. He swiftly grabbed the anatomically correct crystal phallus, liberally coated it with the clear slick and lifted his legs. Spike saw the pucker for a couple of seconds before a firm left hand pressed the toy home while the other continued to stroke the erection.

Knees bent but still wide, Xander returned his heels to the bed, and kept the toy in place gently with his right hand, the perfect picture of precursor to more pleasure. Somewhat relieved that everything was ‘now in place’, he looked to his instructor for guidance. Spike’s blue eyes now almost black with lust, and caused a fiery blush to flow from Xander’s face to knees. He dropped his gaze and waited.

“You may begin…. That’s it – all the way out and all the way in…. slow…that’s it… soft and slow…. stroke yourself in time… that’s it… it’s me inside you… you’re so hot and tight… so beautiful” Xander adjusted to the pace he dictated with his words… excruciatingly so, aching for more.

“Take your pleasure.” 

Spike watched as a practiced right hand began to move up and down the shaft keeping pace with the increasing speed of the plundering glass object in his rear.

“Watch me…… tell me what you’re thinking, what you’re feeling.”

Xander took a cartoon slow blink, eyes wide then began his commentary…..

“I can feel it, you, filling me ….. impossibly …. I can feel your fingers caressing…. your sex filling me and I just want you to move….. and… there…. And I imagine your hand over me and caressing and holding hard and then ….. rhythm starting to…and …. and …. Uugh… that’s it……”

After that the words become nonsensical, and the tempo became more and more erratic as tension built. He heard his own breathing begin to hitch and was vaguely conscious of Spike breathing also.

Then the command came again, “Hold still… don’t move.” “Oh! Geez!.... No!!” This time the loud cry from Xander was brimming with frustration, but he conceded, and stilled both hands. 

“It would be fun to see if we could keep up this pattern all night…. You on the point of climax…. Pulled back just so…..”

“No!! Please just let me come… So hard for you Spike… Gotta come!” Silence. “Oh come on! You’ve *got* to let me come now….. please!”

Spike smiled at the begging then remembered the game and dropped back into persona, “Why are you speaking?”

He watched with amusement as Xander abruptly remembered the rules, clenched his jaw tight, and balled his hands into fists around the towel and bed clothes, and silently screamed his further frustration.

After two more beats, Spike granted him permission to move again… 

He picked up the pace almost where he’d left off, if not more rigorous…. The constant pressure on his prostate from the toy, during the ‘hiatus in action’, had heightened every nerve end in the area to an almost painful level of sensitivity.

Spike watched as the pelvis canted, heels dug in and back arched.

“Now” he commanded….. “Come now.”

He looked on as Xander’s good eye fluttered shut again and his hand movement stroked and pulled furiously. Harsh panting signaled the start of his orgasm. He saw his lover’s back arch completely off the bed as jet after jet of white fluid adorned Xander’s chest. Xander began breathing deeply and noticeably shifted the intensity of his ‘attentions’. Steadily slowing and becoming more like the caress of a lover, he eased himself down until movements almost ceased.

“Take ‘me’ out of you.” a husky voice whispered…

Xander did so reluctantly, and withdrew the instrument of ‘exquisite torture’ gently, rolling from the towel in the process and wrapping the glass piece… Eyelids lowered in the fashion of the recently satisfied, he noticed Spike’s arms still fastened with a painful erection straining to be free in the front of his jeans and obviously leaking - apparently he had enjoyed the show but was yet to be fulfilled.

A wicked thought ensued… he rolled to his side, hand returning to his own now obviously renewing interest, caressing it languidly. Xander saw blue eyes follow, so abruptly rolled off the bed to between Spike’s knees again. 

Spike groaned and he allowed his legs to fall apart, giving his partner full access. Using only his mouth Xander nipped the base of the closed zipper, then began a path of strong nuzzling and licking through the hard material from base of his erection to the top…. By the time he had his nose nudging the top button, Spike was panting and moaning, by the time he had pulled the zipper down with his teeth, Spike had the finger tips of still bound hands barely touching the very edges of Xander’s hair and was begging for his mouth. Xander placed his hands at of the start of the groin and caressed both inner thighs at once, at the same time his tongue pressed over the tip of his manhood… He engulfed the erection almost to the base and swallowed hard, sucking back to the tip then repeating the move. Few could have withstood the onslaught. Spike threw his head back, screamed his lover’s name and came….. hard, and long. Xander swallowed as swiftly as he could, groaned when a little spilt then grinned. Spike claimed his mouth and licked the errant liquid from his chin. 

He untied the vampire and stripped him naked. He then removed the tiny clamps from his own nipples as they both dove onto the bed. The lovers spent much of the remainder of the night gently caressing each other with reassuring touches. Spike occasionally nuzzled his lover’s neck, Xander suckled his partner’s nipples, but they had both silently decided that discussing future plans would wait until morning, this was a time for sated peace. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Xander was awake early and hours before Spike would rouse, not unusual in any way, but Xander was counting each moment as precious. This morning was Thursday, they only had three more days then… He spent a long time petting and running his fingers through his beloved’s the curly long locks. Was it any wonder other men found his lover a threat. Someone so undoubtedly powerful and self assured, a being embodying energy and skill, yet bound tight in a package of such ethereal beauty, that it would make anyone (regardless of gender) swoon were they to gain his attention.

Xander stroked the now untangled and silky strands… How did he warrant such a beauty? How could such a wonderful being walk into his life, reigniting the fire, lay him bare after so many years?... Spike completed him so utterly… and yet he was to watch him walk away down an air-bridge on Sunday. It would only be two and a half months… sixty days until he had promised to come back… but how can one live without their heart for sixty days? How could he bear such separation when only just discovering what it felt to be complete?

He eased himself from below Spike, wandered to the study and booted up the computer to send a long neglected email to Willow.

“Hey Wils,

Apologies for the delayed reply. How are you doing?

Back at work after the break. A bit of a challenge, but hey. Besen project is going fine and we have a bunch of others on the go at the moment.

Had Spike staying here for over a week – he’s heading back to Boston shortly.

Do you have any time to take a call in the next day or so? Got something personal I need a friend for… Please suggest a time…

Sending you my Love as always and can you pass on hugs to you Dawn and Buff (if she’s there) – and give Giles an extra squeeze for me – just to mess with him ;-p

X”

He glanced up to see Spike standing at the door, the perfect model for a nude ‘David’, except for the look of semi annoyance. The large blobs of chocolate adorning the vampire’s heel and calf said it all.

“You left the bloody chocolates on the end of the bed!” Spike held out his right leg, “Care to lick me clean pet?”

Xander looked at his partner’s waggling right foot, then at the associated suggestive grin, and decided to give as good as he was getting for a change.

“So long as you lie naked at my feet, I’ll do most things for free. Licking clean included.” With that he pushed back from the desk and made the act of clearing the floor in front of him. Spike was almost instantly lying nude at his feet, staring up apparently innocently, legs in the air ready for ‘cleaning’. 

“Ready when you are pet.” The attempted innocence gave way to lascivious grin and wiggle of an eyebrow.

Xander rolled his eyes, groaned with false annoyance then fell to his knees on the floor and began to systematically clean the proffered feet, then calves then inner thighs… and from there the taste of chocolate in his mouth simply seemed to carry its own allure. He felt it his responsibility to lick all aspects of Spike ‘in case of chocolate’. An activity he was in no way dissuaded from.

The morning’s adventures ended as was to be expected… on the floor, side by side, smelling of sex, utterly spent and sated. Unfortunately Xander realized, rather belatedly, that it was his mobile ringing for the third time somewhere in the study, and not just some random noise. After answering Andy (who was apparently waiting in the car park of their apartment complex), he displayed extraordinary speed in showering and dressing, before kissing Spike fondly and leaving his companion to return to late morning shower then slumber in their shared bed.

Spike was woken just past two by the doorbell persistently ringing.

“Alright… alright! Bloody hell! Will you give it a rest, I’m coming you git” Spike tugged on a pair of jeans and stomped to the door, muttering various threats of evisceration and torture prior to flinging the door open. It was Andy, looking awkward and upset. Spike felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Hey Will, got a minute?”

“Sure pet, what’s up? Come in, come in!” He ushered *their* friend into the lounge, Spike absently wondering at the quick transition to shared friends. “Just sit tight for a minute pet, gotta get meself a bit decent.”

Spike quickly grabbed a form hugging blue shirt and fetched a couple of beers from the fridge. He handed one to Andy and sat opposite the man.

Andy took the bottle, screwed off the lid with practiced ease then proceeded to lean forward staring at the label. “Look Will, umm, God this is hard!”

“Tell ya what mate – probably better out than in by the looks of things!”

“Umm OK… I’m worried about Xan …. God this is difficult…” Andy abruptly stood and wandered over to the wall unit to idly poke at various objet d’ arte. He finally turned a looked directly at Spike.

“I’ve only known Xan for five years OK? But he’s a good guy… and a great friend… and… I know he was really worried by that Jarrad and the gay targeting thing… but I’ve seen him at his lowest and that didn’t even come close… Ahh shoot… Since you’ve been here Xan has been happier than I have ever seen… Geez, I didn’t even know the guy could smile like that! You know he’s got no family left right?”

Spike nodded. It was his turn to stare at the label of his beer. Just as well Young & Co. breweries had interesting labels – the classic from ‘across the pond’ a welcome distraction when the message was obviously to be a painful one.

“So what’s your point mate?”

“Umm, look I know you’re an author and Xan kind of hinted at the investment stuff, and I kind of drew my own conclusions on that one… you’re pretty rich right? Ahh hell! Xan’s a friend and I’ve seen the lost look on him before but this time it was bad, and in my car, and this morning when he was talking about you leaving! And now the scar’s starting to play up again, I wondered if…”

“What about ‘is scar?”

“You know… the missing eye thing - given him hell, for all the time I’ve known him it’s been a problem… Sounds weird but I figure it has at least a bit of an emotional link ‘cause I haven’t seen him take the painkillers once since you’ve been here, well except for today on the way to work... Figured you should know… it got really bad today, I took him to the UC Davis Centre at lunchtime – eye specialist Dr McMahon there is great.” 

Spike turned utterly incredulous. “The daft bugger… if it was *that* bad, why didn’t he say sommit?! Why didn’t he call?” 

“God Will, I assumed he had! I kind of figured that you… Look I’m really sorry, I kind of assumed that you guys talked and there was some… um… I should have guessed! Xan never tells anyone … I only know ‘cause I’ve always had to drive him home when it gets too bad.”

“What do you mean ‘bad’? Like today bad? Bloody emergency treatment type bad? C’mon Andy clue me in here, ‘cause the boy certainly hasn’t!” Spike’s eye’s were ringed with gold. 

“I’m *so* sorry buddy. Look, why don’t we go together? Will? How about you come with, I’ll drive you there and then…”

Spike looked at the afternoon light and the thankfully heavily overcast sky. “Don’t want to put you out mate. And I really appreciate you… coming over and tellin’ me this stuff.” Spike reached out and squeezed the taller man’s hand. “ Look, I know you’re busy, so how about you drop me at the door of the clinic and I’ll give you a call after talking to the boy...” Andy was surprised at his own reaction to William. The man was not only good looking but also charismatic and exuded a wisdom and power that Andy could not quite process, but resolved to ask Xan about. 

“Look pet, I figure you think I’m a right prat for not lookin’ after the boy, but I swear the lad said aught about this business with his eye… And for the life of me I can’t see why not, but there you are…” Spike’s tone dropped to a mere whisper, his eyes flashed gold then he looked up at Andy with azure eyes brimming with tears. “You know more don’t you?!” It was a statement not a question.

“Yeah well… I think it’s Xan’s place to talk about the ins and outs, but yeah, I think he has some real ongoing issues.”

“Right, well… just let me get sommit decent on, and we can be on our way.”

Spike joined his ‘driver’ in the underground carpark, having first pensively viewed the sky as he left the apartment. He had his duster with him, along with a thick ski scarf and hat, figuring that were the sun to come out, it might give him a few extra seconds of protection and worry about explanations later. Fortunately the sunlight was not an issue during the drive, but the waves of anxiety from Andy certainly were.

Andy, true to his word, dropped Spike at the door of the hospital, with promises to check on his work friend a little later. Finding Xander proved somewhat of a challenge for the blonde. Xander had been moved from the emergency area sometime mid afternoon and the only thing Spike could establish for sometime was that he was still somewhere in the building. Finally a perky young intern pointed him in the direction of the specialists’ rooms explaining that Xander was an unusual case and quite well known to the doctors. At that point Spike stopped listening, desperate to find his partner and reassure himself that all was well.

After winding through the maze of corridors following ‘Ms Cheerleader come Doctor in training’, Spike finally found himself in an area obviously devoted physicians specializing in eyes. The intern had directed him to a Dr McMahon’s rooms where he announced himself to the receptionist. It was confirmed that Xander was indeed inside, so sat and waited. 

Spike flicked idly through a surprisingly recent pile of magazines, obviously favourites of the doctor and his staff - ‘Luxury Cars’, ‘Who weekly’, ‘Quilting for the new Millennia’, ‘Angler’s Monthly’, ‘Tiger Woods’ Golf’, ‘Vanity Fair’ and ‘Time’. Forty minutes, later he was bored to near comatose by the delights of paisley patterned bedspreads; the merits of the long putter; the dire condition of some of Canada’s salmon breeding grounds; and the ‘shock story’ of who amongst the current celebrities were too fat too thin or just too. He was just beginning to day dream about eviscerating the rather plump receptionist, who had been chewing peppermints and irritating him by filing her nails for the last twenty minutes, when the door opened on the consulting suite.

Xander was standing with his hand tightly gripping the inside handle and white gauze patch obvious over his missing eye. His doctor had walked him to the door. Spike rose and moved toward his friend as he sensed the terror and pain flowing from the boy, utterly contradicting his attempt at an upbeat farewell to the doctor. Xander turned to see a lovely blonde waiting for him, It was all that was needed to crack the brave façade.

Spike sped forward and caught his friend with one arm as the brunette began to sway, at the same time grabbing the wrist of the doctor before he closed the door. “What’s up with him?!”

The doctor looked more than a little surprised by the vice like grip. “And you are?”

“William Aurelius, the ‘significant other’, mate. What’s wrong with the lad?… Seems he’s been holdin’ out on me.” The young surgeon observed the slim blonde’s tight grip on his patient, noting that it was reciprocated by an extremely relieved looking Xander. He quickly understood the relationship and proceeded to inform the partner.

“Ahhh, well… umm… Our tests indicate that the trauma to the eye and socket was extreme at the time, and it seems apparent that the damage goes beyond the immediate region.” Spike slowly released his grip and nodded. The apparently nervous, redheaded doctor was shifting from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable with revealing bad news.

Xander had been enveloped by the vampire’s arms and was now standing with his back to the specialist. Spike looked over the brunette’s shoulder, the gold flashes through his steely blue gaze sending an implicit message of warning to the medico standing in front of them. “And what exactly does that mean?”

“It seems that the nerve ends connecting the retina to the vision receptors in the brain are still overly sensitive… like ghost limbs when a person has an amputation. In simple terms, Xander’s brain keeps trying to ‘see things’, and like any bodily weakness, it occurs more when tired or stressed.” Despite Jeff McMahon feeling inexplicably nervous around the smaller blonde man, he was touched by the calming caresses that his patient was receiving from the rather assertive ‘other half’.

Spike barely restrained a feral growl, “So this means?? How about you just cut to the chase doc?”

“We don’t really know… Xander’s C.A.T. scans and the MRI’s are showing unusual patterns that reflect some sort of regeneration of cells, but really that could be anything. Our biggest worry is that it might be a reactive growth of some description. At this stage we have no way of telling, it could just be the tissue settling or some odd benign growth… we will have to monitor it, I’m sorry that I can’t help more than that… I’ve prescribed some very effective new generation painkillers designed for this sort of nerve injury – and I would recommend avoiding the glass eye for a few weeks, just until things settle down again.”

“So you’re tellin’ us that it could be cancer, or just a whole lot of nothin’, or somethin’ even more bizarre like what…an eye growing back?!?”

The doctor’s tone dropped to a conciliatory soft baritone, “I’m sorry William, is it? We just can’t tell at this stage. I have not seen an injury quite like this one before. I know Alexander reported that the damage was done during a brawl at a winery, but really… the area looks more like it has been punctured by a burning object rather than a thumb as Xander seems to describe the incident. The whole area looks like it was scorched and cauterized. The damage to the nerves in the area should be permanent and the scar tissue should stabilize after a time, but for some reason Xander’s just hasn’t quite done that yet. In fact a few months ago, as I said before, it appeared as though the tissue was beginning to regenerate… I’m sorry Will but it is still a bit of a mystery. I wish I could tell you more… I can recommend some colleagues down in San Fransisco that specialize in burns, if you’d like to get a second opinion …”

Spike warmed to the physician who obviously was trying his best. “Thanks mate, but how’s about I just take the boy home for now?” Xander stood and shook the doctor’s hand. And with that Spike led his human friend from the room, whispering “I’m gonna chat to the Red witch and the watcher – bloody burned… bollocks… some sort of mojo more like!”

Spike guided his friend out the door, silently led him down the seemingly endless corridors to the exit, and hailed a cab. The vampire noted with some relief that the sun be past the horizon within minutes.

 

The ride home was painfully silent. Xander’s socket was throbbing despite the painkillers and Spike’s whole demeanor exuded worry, anger and regret. Xander couldn’t help but be reminded of the Sunnydale Spike shortly after the winery debacle. The vampire had saved him, he had no doubt of that, but Spike had continued to feel deeply responsible for Xander’s injury. Staring out the window, he smiled as he recalled Spike raiding the abandoned Bronze for pool table and beer, and the few very pleasant long afternoons spent discovering each other before their world was torn apart.

Spike ushered his friend inside the apartment, wordlessly made hot chocolate, ran a bath and stripped the man. Were it not for Spike’s apparent annoyance and his refusal to join Xander in the bath, the brunette would have felt quite content. As it was, the sense of disquiet served to make the bath tense and short, as were any words passing between the partners. 

Xander was sitting on the edge of the bath when he caught the tail end of a conversation. Spike had obviously taken the opportunity to call England. 

“Yeah Red. ‘Course!... Hmmm… Is the watcher there?... What does he reckon?... Well you better get on it! ‘Cause the boy ain’t gettin’ any better while we all yack. Right well… thanks Red… call me back yeah…” Spike hung up the phone then looked up to see the towel clad body observing him from the doorway.

“Hey, pet.”

Xander’s tone was quiet, “That’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me since this morning.” Xander wandered into the study and slumped onto the small settee, staring dejectedly at his own hands. “Figure you’re mad at me… but… I just didn’t know how to tell you, and figured you might not want to… you know? When you found out that there were still problems… that I’m still kind of ‘broken’…”

Spike had embraced him in a fierce hug before the human had even had time to take another breath. “Oh luv!... Not broken, and I was ticked off at meself for not picking it, not because of the injury! Give me a little credit pet! Hardly gonna run out on a lover just cause they’re in a bad way!”

Xander would not look him in the eye, “No, I know that… Love you Spike so much… I just… I just…don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not pet, even if I fly back to the city of tea parties, it will only to sort some things. I’ll be back in no time.” Spike lifted the beloved chin and looked into the hopeful chocolate gaze. 

“You said ‘if’…?”

“Yeah well, slip of the tongue pet.” Spike watched as his friend’s face fell again. “You know I have to get organized if I’m to head this way again yeah?” 

“But does it have to be months?” Xander was suddenly aware that he sounded awfully like a petulant child.

“We’ll see luv… Oi and none of that sad face!” Spike was just about to lean in for a reassuring kiss when the shrill ring of the phone interrupted.

Spike answered then handed the handset to Xander mouthing ‘Andy’ as he went.

“I’m fine… No really I am… Yeah… Yup… No don’t worry, just tell Pete I’ll check it in the morning… You still OK picking me up? I get the car back tomorrow… Yep… Thanks… OK see you then… And Andy? Thanks again, really! It means a lot.”

He had hardly had time to replace the receiver when the phone rang again.

“Hello?... Watcher. Yes I’ll put him on.” With that Spike handed over the conversation to Xander and wandered out to the kitchen to heat a long overdue snack for himself.

He reentered the study, mug of warm blood in hand, to catch the tail end of the conversation.

“But why do we need to be there for that?... I’ve only got another two weeks due… yeah I know… I know! Well I’m not sure… I’ll ask, hang on..”

Xander held his hand over the mouthpiece. “Giles thinks… um…” 

“Spit it out before it chokes you pet.”

“He thinks it would be best if we go to them. You know tests and… He thinks they can, well that is with your help.” Xander’s tone dropped almost to a whisper, “With your blood.”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Xander’s scar remained painful, despite the drugs dulling the sensation. He hadn’t bothered to let Spike know the results of tests on his ‘good eye’, also apparently ‘in distress’, as the doctor so politely put it. In excruciating pain more like. He had been seeing double out of his good eye before begging Andy to drive him to the clinic. Now at home, Xander suffered in silence and accepted the cool hands that petted and comforted him until he succumbed to sleep. 

Spike rose after a couple of hours. He had to get out for a time. Leaving the apartment via the balcony, he took off at a run and kept going. His old duster may have been replaced by the long dark grey coat, but it still managed to match and enhance his fluid vampiric grace.

As he ran, his own acute sense of failure over Xander’s injury reemerged and pushed him to the edge of desperation. What if he went blind? What if he died? Would he agree to be turned? Could Spike bear that responsibility? He knew he couldn’t lose the boy, not now… not after just finding him again… not after losing… everyone else! 

As he sprinted through the city, he recalled all the others, Angel, Druscilla, Tara, Anya, Fred, Wes, Gunn, even Buffy… and then before… Mother, Papa… the list went on and on… *so* much loss… He was at the river, and as he ran on, he recalled all the losses he had caused for others… Guilt, pain, remorse… Was Xander perhaps paying the price for Spike’s demon nature? Was his victims’ pain somehow being visited on his friend? Was Xander suffering despite, or because of Spike? He ran on past the University, heading south, crossing over major roadways, and on until he found a cemetery, where he slowed. ‘Old Fellows Lawn’ according to the sign, though Spike noted, the inhabitants might not truly appreciate the vista.

Spike stopped to lean against a pillar on the miniature temple like building just beyond the entrance. He contemplated the previous few weeks… had it only been a few weeks?

He knew the boy -*man*- was special to him, and that he had promised to return to Sacramento in March, possibly forever. But this was of greater importance. He had not really been aware of the mortality of his soon to be life partner, quite as acutely as now. And there it was - the crux, the nub, the heart of the matter. If Xander was to be his life partner, then that life was so tenuous, so finite, that this latest eventuation was but a precursor to imminent death. Vamps came and went too. (Illustrating the thought at that instant, he dusted the rather stupid fledge that approached him, the other assuming an easy meal.) The difference with, particularly ‘Master’, vampires was the time the partners had together. Dru and he were lovers for over a hundred years; Angelus and he for twenty bloody and glorious years before that, then a second chance less than a decade ago, but what followed was… devastating. The heartache and grief was of such a profound nature that he had almost walked into the sun, and it still ate him from the inside out, if he let it.

Leaning back on the white wall, he took out a cigarette, lit it, stared at the clearing, moonless sky, and contemplated the stars. The tiny specks of light were dulled, courtesy of the city lights, but still there, none the same. Something niggled at the back of his mind… Old vampiric law, beaten into him by Darla, and occasionally Angelus, began to be recollected. Stories of pets and consorts; of partners and love and blood; of ceremonies and sacred rites; all leading him to conclude the same thing – the witch was right, this was about his blood.

>>>>>

Xander woke up alone, eye socket throbbing again and the pain behind his good eye fast approaching migraine proportions. It was still dark. He reached over to flick the table lamp on, but quickly reversed the action as the light sent dagger-like pain direct to his central nervous system. Feeling shaky and unusually hot then cold, he staggered from the bed in the dark, and only just arrived at the door of the bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach onto the tiled floor. He sank to his knees and dry retched for several minutes before daring to haul himself up, step over the mess and weakly wash out his mouth at the basin. 

It was all he could do to grab the bathmat and throw it on the offensive puddle at the doorway, before staggering back to his bed to curl up and ride out the pain once more. 

Xander had been lying, curled up in a fetal position, rocking himself soothingly, for some time. Where was Spike? He must have left as soon as Xander fell asleep, but why? Xander contemplated all possible reasons and could come up with only one logical one. Xander was broken, and he had not told Spike. Spike couldn’t live with a person for whom stress meant debilitating pain; a human who was marred for life; an individual who was unsure of their own prognosis. Tears began to streak from his good eye and Xander wallowed in his misery. Spike had left again but not because of something he said… this time it was something he was – a cripple!

Everything seemed to have gone so well, the scars had not really been a problem since before Christmas, at least not until now. *Now* Spike was leaving again; *now* Xander was ‘out’ to the *whole* office staff, a fact that was obviously not popular with some of the less tolerant males; *now* the doctors were unsure of the prognosis on his eye; *now* Willow was suggesting drastic measures for his old wound; and… the worst… *right now*… Spike had run off to do whatever, and still wasn’t home… and could be in trouble again, and, and, and, and… His eye and the old wound both throbbed. 

Not knowing how to claw his way up from the apparent desolate abyss, Xander began to repeat old, hard learned lines – ‘I’m stupid’, ‘I’m unlovable’, ‘I’m unattractive’. Unable to break the internal beating, he did the only thing that made sense any more. He rolled over and curled into an even tighter ball, dripping a steady stream of tears from an already aching good eye onto his pillow, and marked the his growing hurt with an ever widening, damp patch.

Spike had dusted six vampires before spotting the young and (if he recalled correctly) very ‘green’, slayer at the top end of the cemetery. Much as he would have liked to teach her what a Master could really do to her, he decided to leave the lesson for another day. He started the return journey at a leisurely pace, but began to speed up as he felt the prickle of daylight. It was still an hour or so away but nonetheless, close enough to be a problem, should he meet with some delay.

Arriving at the apartments with time to spare, the vampire launched himself from the grounds, landing mid-balcony to smell a variety of distressing scents. Cursing his own stupidity, he sped into the bedroom to find Xander curled up dry retching again. (By the human’s count, it was the third time since midnight.)

“Bloody Hell Pet! Come here..” He cupped Xander’s chin and drew the clammy forehead up for a kiss. It was odd that a human could be so hot, yet so cold and sweaty all at once!

“Spike?!” A swollen red rimmed eye fluttered open to meet a worried crystal blue pair.

“Ahhh luv… S’me… What’ve you been doin’ to yourself?”

“Oh… the usual, tango lessons, impromptu performance art, occasional brain meltdowns, that sort of thing… God Spike! I was so worried! Where have you been??”

“Out.” Spike stroked the dark hair and continued the caress absently as he stared at his lover. 

“So you disappear for hours then go all deadboy taciturn on me?” Xander coughed, winced, then desperately grabbed onto Spike’s coat, groaning weakly as another wave of pain and nausea hit.

“C’mon luv! Calm down… I’ve got you… I’ve got you... always… Shhhhhh pet… C'mon, Shhh.” Spike continued to pet the damp hair as Xander’s retching dissolved into tears of hurt and frustration for the umpteenth time that night. There was a difference this time though. He was cradled in the lap of possibly the only other individual who really understood such loneliness, pain and self loathing. As the torrent slowed, he also realized that Spike was the only person who had ever *really* cared what he felt. 

He began to return the caress weakly (albeit, the only thing he could reach was Spike’s knee), and reluctantly acknowledged his own fear. Being ignored, being put down, being alone, those things he understood. He was familiar with being used as a foil for someone else’s argument, as the ‘go fetch guy’, or even just for sex. But, being the object of someone’s adoration; to experience the undying (or in this case undead!) devotion of another being, one half of a long term, adult partnership; to be the recipient of unconditional love… Those things were all utterly new, and by far the most frightening thing he could think of. Yet he knew that Spike really would give him all that and more. His head throbbed again.

Spike saw another tear emerge from his partner’s eye – this time accompanied by a heavy sigh and hitched breath that was atypical and seemed to have little to do with the earlier violent stomach actions. Spike detected the change in Xander’s scent as he continued to stroke his partner. The misery and fear disappeared gradually, replaced by contentment and slight arousal.

“You going to tell me what’s really up, pet? ‘Cause I had something to ask you that’s best done if the air’s clear.”

“You really do love me don’t you… I mean… I really know you do but… Ahh geez Spike… Whatever I say is going to come across *so* needy and stupid… and I… You know I love you *so* much right? I just… How could you care for me like that? I’m such a mess… and… and… You’re this beautiful being with the whole eternal-guy thing going for you… And I’m just… Xander…” Another tear sprung forth.

“Who is the daft human in my lap that I happen to love… Now will you stop all this!” Spike paused in his petting, lifted his friend to look directly into the good eye. “Look at me pet… and I don’t care if you’re seein’ bloody quadruple at this point – just saves me sayin’ it more than once! We’re goin’ to fix that eye of yours once and for all, and sort the where’s and why’s of what’s between us, yeah?” Xander nodded. “But you need to listen careful-like, you with me?…" Another nod. “If you agree that is… if you agree for me to fix that eye like this…” Spike cupped his friend’s face in both hands and his tone became deadly serious, “There will be a price and one you may not be ready to pay.”

Xander looked genuinely confused and a little fearful. “You’re… you’re gonna to turn me?”

Spike smiled wickedly then sobered, “Thought about it luv – you’d make a magnificent Childe – but no, not gonna do that.”

“Then…?”

“If we exchange enough blood to fix your good eye, I’d have to mark you as my consort, otherwise it wouldn’t have the right effect.” Spike’s voice was almost at a whisper.

“And this consort thingy would mean what exactly?” 

“It means you would be mine, and I will be yours… for all time… until death. It means you would crave my touch and I yours. It means we would be connected a little in spirit, know each other’s emotions, that sort of thing. It means you would hardly age. Being a consort means you will take on faster healing, and if I give you my blood you will always heal. There are a few other things as well - ‘s a little different for everyone.”

“But you’re certain it would fix the eye?” Xander squeezed his good eye closed and sighed.

The blonde note the reaction and quickly retreated from the idea. “Yeah pet. But I can see… Look we’ll ring the witch again, there must be another spell or some such” Spike removed his hands from Xander’s face and began to move away.

Xander’s eye snapped open and he grabbed the withdrawing arm of the obviously crestfallen vampire, “No don’t move away! I’m just trying to understand why *you* would let *me* become your consort. I mean… God Spike, I would do it in a heartbeat, even without the bonus of the eye thing… but why would you… And… for all time?”

“You really are a daft bugger aren’t you! I love you, you git. I love you and I want you, but I just didn’t…” He heard the human’s heart begin to speed up alarmingly and was then pulled toward the brunette and kissed soundly. 

Xander finally released him and pressing his forehead to Spike’s whispered, “I love you William Aurelius … Please… what do we have to do? Because my answer is yes, I want to be your consort, to be yours for all time and for you to be mine.”

Spike pulled away giving Xander a brilliant smile, then dropped his eyes in an almost shy move and shook his head a little. “I never thought anyone would… not after… God Xan… feel like I’m gonna burst … I really want…”

“No arguments here… but you still haven’t said… Do we… a ceremony or a spell?”

“You take my blood and I take a little of yours… and it has to be…” Spike cleared his throat and took his partner’s hand. Xander began to worry then Spike continued “It has to be while I’m taking you then you’re takin’ me.” 

“That’s it?”

“There are some words before we bite.” 

“Which are?”

“Ego tribuo vos meus cruor libere – means I give my blood freely. And there’s some after - Vestri pro infinitio - Yours for eternity.” 

Despite Xander’s head still aching and his view of the world being distorted, he grinned almost maniacally, pulled Spike down onto the bed and began to undress him with trembling, urgent hands. He managed to get the T-shirt off, but failed to undo the button on Spike’s jeans so relented and removed his own boxer shorts as Spike undid his own fastenings and wriggled out of the denim.

Already semi-hard with the thought of what they were about to do, Spike rolled onto his companion and crushed the brunette’s mouth in a passionate kiss. As their erections collided, they were both instantly hard. Spike continued to plunder Xander’s mouth and moved his entire body up and down Xander’s, caressing torso with torso. 

He finally pulled away from the sweet mouth, straddled Xander and ground out a needy, “You in me now… Please Xan, now.” With that, he reached over to the side table, grabbed some lube and prepared himself quickly, then slicked his partner. Lifting Xander’s manhood slightly, he sank down onto it with a groan and began a slow rhythm. 

Despite the lack of lengthy foreplay, Xander recognized this as ‘making love’, not ‘a quick shag’, or game playing, or simple coupling. He took Spike’s proud erection with a reverent hand and stroked it at the same leisurely pace as the body he was in now moved. Well practiced hands explored Xander’s torso, tweaking nipples until they hardened and caressing the midline hairs until the fingers swirled around, then moved in and out of his navel.

Finally Spike began to pick up the pace and leaned forward to lave the area at the base of Xander’s neck where he would soon bite. He groaned a little as Xander’s hand tightened around his shaft and his prostate was massaged with the change of angle. Shifting into game face, he reached up, sliced his own neck with a sharp fingernail, and began to recite the words. Xander stared up into the yellow eyes and echoed each one in turn, then stretched his neck to give Spike full access. He felt a short sharp pain as the fangs sank into his flesh and lifted his head ever so slightly to latch onto Spike’s bleeding wound.

Now joined in the blood cycle, both partners drank several deep drafts before simultaneously pulling mouths off as they climaxed. Spike covered Xander’s chest with his seed as Xander flooded his lover’s rear channel with his own warmth. They both completed the concluding vow just in time for Spike to collapse onto his partner. 

He lay still for several minutes then rolled them both until Xander was on top. “Your turn to ride love.” They repeated the process with a virtual mirror image of the previous coupling. When Spike reopened the wound on his neck for Xander to drink, the human groaned his approval, and bit down hard this time, taking far more of the red ambrosia into himself than the previous exchange, as his own blood was extracted.

Xander repeated the last part of the vow and began to feel an odd prickling sensation up and down his spine, he was also aware of a flood of loving emotions emanating from his lover. Rather than the link terrifying him as he anticipated, it felt like coming home somehow. 

He smiled at the warmth of the feelings, then leant down again and kissed Spike with all the adoration he felt. His eye, and the socket, had both ceased throbbing and he lay down to cuddle into Spike’s torso, the vampire still embedded deep inside his rear. “I’m yours”, he whispered and heard the reciprocal “And I’m yours”. And with that, they both slept.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Xander woke with a Spike shaped pillow under him and a lovely full feeling in his behind. Realizing he was still straddling the body under him, he rolled off to the side of his still snoozing companion. He grinned at the sweet ‘plop’ sound, but immediately missed the sensation of being full and connected. He lifted his head enough to see the time – happily noting the day instead. It was Saturday. He breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled into his partner’s side to return to his very pleasant dreams. 

Spike woke early afternoon and smiled as he noted the rested visage of his partner. In his slumber, the boy looked younger, unworried and content. He placed his ear to the broad chest and listened. Heartbeat loud and strong, but something *was* different. The beat was slower, impossibly so, Olympic athlete slow. He pulled away and began to examine more closely noticing other tiny changes, the few silver hairs that had started to show in the dark locks had gone, and the hair had a brighter sheen and silky feel that reminded him of the richest mink.

He pulled up the covers. The body was still the one he loved, with muscles of a man who valued his fitness, but they now seemed more defined, the skin more taut and lines accentuated. It was as though some sculptor had rubbed Spike’s own living breathing ‘David’ with the finest sandpaper, and left the world to gasp at the beauty of the result.

The vampire sighed, stroked the cheek of his obviously exhausted mate, then left him to sleep on. He retreated to the bathroom to relieve a painful erection under the jets of a hot shower then went to cook a much needed snack for his slumbering significant other.

Xander woke alone, rolled and scratched his belly idly. As he placed his face into Spike’s pillow and inhaled the familiar scent, he realized that, for a change, he felt an indescribably strong thrum of contentment somewhere at his core. He rolled out of bed and still naked, padded into the kitchen. After the passion and intensity of the past twenty four hours, the human consort smiled at sheer domesticity of scene he encountered.

Spike was frying eggs, bacon and what appeared to be a tomato based sauce, and was busy buttering two pieces of wholegrain toast clad only in a bath towel toga and MP3 headphone’s playing Spiderbait’s version of ‘Black Betty’ (loud enough to be audible even to human ears). The breakfast bar was set for two with orange juice at one place and a glass of the best O positive at the other. Xander took the advantage and pounced on his distracted mate, grabbing him around the waist from behind and proceeding to kiss, lick, and finally bite the slender neck hard enough to draw blood. He slid one hand down over his lover’s slim hip and around to cup the interested organ tenting the vampire’s towel.

Xander dropped to his knees and tugged at the towel, at the same time managing to grind out, with a Spike worthy smirk…“Keep cooking… if you can.” Then slid his mouth over his lover’s very erect shaft

Spike gave a lust-filled groan, widened his stance and braced himself. Xander smiled around the hard flesh in his mouth as he noted his cook’s careful attention to heat reduction of all the outlets on the stove. He then ‘upped the anti’ by humming deliberately as the cook continued to give attention to each of the dishes in turn, despite the assault on his manhood (and concentration). Eventually, however, Spike maneuvered himself to lean back on against the sink and gave in to the determinedly loving, hot mouth.

Before Xander had finished, Spike pulled away, turned off all the appliances and pushed his partner onto his back on the cool kitchen tiles. “Mine” was hissed through fangs and a dazed Xander realized rather belatedly that the body impaling itself on him was slicked and ready courtesy of previous night’s activities. 

“Oh God! Spike!” 

Spike began to ride him hard, grabbed the brunette’s hand and wrapped it around still saliva slicked erection and began pumping in time with the rise and fall impaling body.

Just as they both began to feel the tug of climax, Spike leaned forward and presented his neck to Xander, scratching the wound from the previous night, and let his own fangs connect with the tanned skin over his mate’s jugular. They both drank deeply and came, each pulse of red fluid now matching the jet of warm seed gushing in, and a cool one splashing on, the climaxing bodies.

 

A few minutes and couple of rather sticky towels in the washing machine later, the two were sitting side by side at the breakfast bar, closest legs intertwined at the ankles. Xander was eating his way through a hearty repast of three freshly prepared fried eggs (the originals having made their way to the trash after the ‘timing’ went wrong during preparation), a large pile of crisp lean bacon and toast with jam. Over the past weeks he had learned that the extra large helping was so that Spike might steal from his plate… after the vampire finished his own meal of blood with Wheetabix ‘sprinkles’, and the obligatory under boiled egg… (The contents of which he seemed to insist upon slurping from a teaspoon while in game face, eliciting the obligatory ‘Oh Gahhh’ and apparently long suffering eye-roll from his lover).

 

It was their last evening together before Spike returned to the east coast. Little had been said and Xander seemed content with numerous gently touches, passing caresses. The instant the sun went down, Xander sat, then snuggled, next to his lover on the outside lounge setting, both with beer in hand, and silently watched the sky turn from orange to pink to crimson and finally… ‘‘Black with twinklie bits.”

“What?”

“Black with twinklie bits… Space… you know… Red Dwarf?...Holly?… Lister?… ‘Black with twinklie bits.’”

Spike snorted and turned to face his lover with an utterly incredulous look , “Good lord… Are you *really* channeling the inner Dru or just having a ‘moment’ pet.”

Xander rolled his eyes and smiled… “You know for an old English dead guy, you really do need some education in Cult past the seventies!”

“Oi!” Spike paused for a moment, narrowed his eyes then replied with a wicked flash of yellow, “That the eighteen seventies or the nineteen seventies? ‘Cause as of last night there’s a pretty good chance of you n’ me both makin’ it to the *twenty seventies* then let’s us have this conversation again and see who is up with modern culture ay??”

Xander stilled suddenly and went utterly silent. He knew Spike could hear it too, the extraordinarily slow heart beat and slowed breathing pattern, even though he was relatively tense. He pulled from their embrace a little and began to trace small patterns on Spike’s thigh with his free hand and stared at the ground with his good eye.

“God, you know? I never really thought about that… so… um… I know this is going to sound *so* the stupid guy kind of question… but… how have you adapted? I mean, even this morning and with the ‘Spiderbait’, OK five or six years old now but still this decade? And your clothes? And the hair…? Gahhh! You are *so*!!!… Second thoughts… it really wouldn’t matter what century someone like you lived in, you are beautiful…so…” Xander stopped the quiet rant and dropped his tone still more, “How will *I* deal Spike? Can you help me deal?”

“Love is love in any time, pet. ‘S what keeps it worthwhile… Angelus, Dru …. Buffy was a blink of the eye (and a couple of black ones if I recall)… but you.. we’re for keeps luv. We’ll shag and we’ll enjoy life – you the ‘livin’, and me the ‘un’ – for however long… This is a story with an end so far away luv, with an ending so far from the current horizon, that it really *is* about the journey… and it’s the journey shared that makes the ‘now’ always so important.”

Xander took in the speech with the seriousness it deserved, then downed the rest of his beer, placed the bottle on the ground turned to bite his companion lovingly on the ear and whispered… “Hei… Mas-tahh Spikeson… Wipe on. Wipe off.”

Spike slammed his own bottle to the ground, turned abruptly, tearing the lobe from his partner’s lips and began to tickle Xander’s very sensitive groin… “You cheeky bugger… ‘Ere’s me offerin’ you me inner most wisdom and you’re quoting pop culture… That’s it…” He continued the ‘torture’ of the brunette who was given an unexpected reprieve by the shrill tones of the front doorbell.

Xander stood abruptly, yelled “Coming” and attempted to disguise his ‘I’ve been well f#@%ed recently’ look with an oversized sweatshirt and pants hastily pulled on en route before answering the door.

“Andy… And Kelly! Hey what a surprise… come on in!...”

Spike heard the ‘surprise’ greeting and quickly made his way to the bedroom to change clothes (or strictly wear a few more) before the guests moved past the entry hall. 

Courtesy of preternatural speed and a limited ‘holiday’ wardrobe, he emerged only seconds later, hair tied in a broad gold ribbon, buckling a belt on his chocolate brushed denim, hip hugging designer jeans, and high necked tight sweater in deep burgundy.

Andy smiled as Kelly responded to the sight of Xander’s rock star handsome boyfriend by giving her partner’s hand an obvious squeeze then offering the other to Spike. 

“Will, this is my partner Kelly, Kelly, Will.” Andy grinned at Xander as they both noted some serious “eyelash batt-age” from Kelly that Xander would remind his colleague of later. Xander was aware of his own swell of pride in his beautiful partner, but also realized, with more than a little surprise, he was feeling a protective, bordering on possessive urge. The tall curly headed blonde on Andy’s arm hardly constituted a threat to his lover, but he resolved to discuss it with Spike later. What if someone or something *did* seek out his partner, what then?

“Earth to Xander…” Andy was smiling at him and Xander realized his brooding self, shook it off and turned his full attention to the guests.

“Gahh, Sorry… Come in… Great to see you guys!! Hey Kelly, how’s the world of full time work and part time MBA?” Spike retreated to the kitchen to quickly prepare a platter of bread and ‘nibbles’ while downing a large mug of blood in private then joined the others platter in one hand and four glasses and chardonnay in the other.

Andy smiled at Spike as the blonde joined the group, “Good to see you have finally embraced the gay life Xan! I mean… Good white wine and artistically arranged anti-pasta served by a drop dead gorgeous beau?” Andy watched as Xander waited for the glib punch-line but was pleased and a little surprised, at Andy’s follow through. “And you seem more content and centered than just about anyone I know. ‘S great man… really… you deserve it.” Andy’s large hand landed on Xander’s shoulder and gave a heartfelt squeeze of friendship and support.

Another hard knock from the front of the apartment interrupted the moment.

“Now what?” Spike handed the glasses and wine to his partner and headed to answer the door.

“Jim! Great to see you, Sandy…. Come on through… come on through.”

Jim’s wife followed him in bearing an enormous bunch of flowers and was trailed their daughter ‘and friend’.

Spike ushered them all into the hall pointed the parents toward the balcony where he knew Andy and Xander were deep in conversation, then offered his hand to the rather shy looking young man, “Hi, name’s William.” 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Connor.”

Spike felt an icy shiver down his spine, then kicked himself for the sentimentality and momentary wish to connect with the last of his family again… but he had promised Angel that he would leave ‘their’ Connor to live his life… but did that really mean no contact? Shaking off the thought, he quickly turned his attention to their guests. This kid was nothing like his Sire’s full blood child, simply had the same name. The strapping lad was obviously Athletics 101, quarterback material. Janine grinned pointedly and rather triumphantly at Spike, so the former ‘Big Bad’ winked, leaned forward and whispered, “Congrats sweetie. I got my boy, you got yours” At which point the teenager scoffed, then smiled rather smugly replying, “Oh..and by the way? I *so* always knew you were gay!” Spike smirked knowingly and led the young couple onto the balcony.

Xander emerged from the balcony to greet his new guests just in time to see Spike smiling with genuine pleasure at something that had been said by a boy he didn’t know. Greeting Jim and Sandy enthusiastically, he turned to Andy with a quizzical look. Andy shrugged, looked sheepish and grinned knowingly.

“Jim, Sandy! What a lovely surprise.”

Sandy passed the flowers to Xander. “Congratulations!”

Xander looked somewhat confused, but Andy jumped to his rescue. “I told Jim and Sandy that you and William had decided to confirm your commitment to each other after…” 

Spike wandered onto the balcony with Janine and her date, and nodded his support to Andy, acknowledging his own part in the ‘party plot’.

“Yeah well Xan, didn’t want these folks tryin’ to fix you up with someone while I’m away for a week or two! Figured a few folks in the know couldn’t hurt.” Spike looked up hopefully and received a broad affirming smile acknowledging Xander’s appreciation for the thoughtful inclusion of his friends.

Xander moved to Spike and for the first time in ‘public’, slid his arms around the thin waist and kissed his partner chastely, but lovingly on the mouth. “Thanks.”

Turning to their guests, with one arm still wrapped around his partner’s hips, he smiled, “Our secret is out it seems… in all the senses of that word. And I am glad that my boss who I am lucky to call friend and mentor, his beautiful wife Sandy, and family [he nodded at Janine ‘and friend], and my dear friend Andy and his gorgeous partner Kelly are here to share *our* union. Andy’s right, William and I formally sealed our partnership last night in a private ceremony. Thank you for joining with us to celebrate the most wonderful… person… thing… change of life that has happened to me for a very long time… Oh God… Now I’m babbling guy! Everyone… sorry… just… who needs a drink?”

Drinks were procured for the newcomers, another platter of savory treats arranged and offered around, and the evening progressed pleasantly. Barbeque meat had been hastily defrosted and kebabs made by Xander’s chef du jour, while Sandy assisted with salads, happily commenting to Spike on the abundance of fresh ingredients. 

“Obviously your influence.” according to the chef’s erstwhile assistant-come-interrogator.

Spike smiled, realizing that things may indeed have looked less ‘well stocked’ some weeks earlier, and was happy that Xander’s friends had noticed. He was more pleased by the knowledge that, just maybe, Xander’s choice of life-partner had been welcomed by his close friends. 

Spike reached over and grabbed Sandy’s free hand as she was about to take her wine glass again. He lifted the slender knuckles to his lips and kissed them in an elegant expression of warmth and gratitude. The warmth and genuine friendship in the eye’s of kiss’s recipient, was far more intense and understanding than he had expected. 

News of Xander and Spike ‘vows’ had intrigued and pleased Sandy. She had been saddened, yet understanding, regarding the privacy surrounding ceremony given recent events at work. Andy had informed her that no one but the two men concerned were in attendance. Sandy looked hard at Spike’s ethereally beautiful face, noting a sadness and look of wisdom beyond his years, she surmised the look as one typical of individuals who have lived through profound personal loss and could not help but wonder what Spike had endured. Jim had said that they were both residents of Sunnydale and had therefore shared that loss, but this looked like hurt even older than that. She resolved to ask one day, but not this night. 

Sandy watched the eyes that reminded her of ocean waves, deep blue and brimming with tears of happiness as he locked onto his partner and received Xander’s smile in return. She knew in that moment how bound the two men really were. She had seen the look before, her sister Di and adored partner Stephen, Jim’s darling uncles John and Hamish, how she felt when she found Jim’s stare across a busy room, just like now… She flushed with a sense of completeness and love that only her lover and friend of almost twenty years could evoke. This was about partnerships that survived tragedy and good times, passion and social damnation; relationships where the love flowed so deeply that it overcame any impediment. She felt a strange maternal satisfaction at seeing Xander ‘and friend’ reflecting the same sentiment.

Jim spied his wife’s analytical eye falling on Xander, and smiled back at her with ‘that smile’, the one that made the ‘crow’s feet’ wrinkles around his eyes appear like the exclamation marks around the sparkling orbs. Spike spotted a mouthed ‘Love you’ from Jim to his wife, and took the moment to grasp her other manicured hand…   
“Thank you so much, it means a lot to Xan and me.” He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, “I am so pleased you could share this with us. You’re like family to Xan… he’s very lucky, and now so am I.” 

Sandy found herself quite teary but smiled, pulled Spike close and whispered. “You are most welcome William. You just be sure to come back here again, and for good next time… and that means soon, buster.” Spike had a momentary flash of Cordelia and Fred as they might have been were they to have had ‘normal lives’ twenty years beyond their demise. He answered her with genuine affection and a smile that made the usually unflappable Sandy’s breath hitch, “Anything for you pet.”

The evening developed into quite a delightful affair, particularly after the ‘work talk’ between the three colleagues was undermined by the respective partners winking at each other in complicity, then simultaneously doing their best to physically distract their ‘significant others’. Spike grinned as he grabbed his ‘other’ from behind, pulling him close enough to feel the vampire’s erect shaft flush against Xander’s behind. 

Looking over to the teenage couple propped on a chair together in the corner, Spike noted Connor's interest in the 'goings on' between the two men. He deliberately held the boy's gaze as he leaned over Xander's shoulder to nibble his earlobe and whisper, while giving the lad his best 'come hither' grin. “Think someone else might be up for a bit ‘o fantasy tonight, pet. Think I need ta remind the lad you’re spoken for? Or shall we give ‘im a proper show?” Spike undulated his hips and felt his partner push back a little to increase the friction, a move not lost on the teenager. He blushed deeply and Spike smelt the teenagher’s arousal from across the balcony.

Xander suddenly realized Spike's choice of the proper show option and turned in the embrace to face his lover. "C'mon... Let the boy be.”

Andy and Kelly departed for another party around midnight after *insisting* that “Will, you *promise* to be back here soon to make sure our Xan is ‘OK’ Deal?!” This was followed in quick succession by the departure of Sandy, Jim and the daughter (plus friend). 

Xander’s sigh of relief as he shut the door was cut off by cool lips claiming his.

“Now let’s you and I set about makin’ sure you don’t forget who you belong to.” Xander smiled and shivered a little in anticipation of the ‘lesson’.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

It was their last night together – or strictly speaking, their last twelve hours since it was already three am - and yet this was only the first real night together since their mating. Despite an overwhelming feeling of lust and love spinning through their link, Xander couldn’t help but let anguish and dread creep in as he contemplated their coming separation. He had seriously considered asking for time off after the eye pain fiasco, and was sure Jim would agree, but the inner ‘adult’ Xander had squashed the idea. He was needed at work, and Spike had promised it would only be two weeks, he’d promised… Just while he ‘tidied up some affairs’. This adult, responsible, well educated, business savvy aspect of Spike continued to surprise Xander. The very rich recluse, William Aurelius; the ‘running my own investments’ capably, enigmatic ‘young’ Mr Aurelius; the hundred and fifty years plus of life and unlife, learned poet, turned internet using prose writer; the cultured, intelligent, well read William who could apparently be conjured at will but was usually buried under the Spike persona. Xander was fascinated by all of them – and loved Spike all the more for the complexity.

“You comin’ up for air anytime soon pet? ‘Cause that brood’s a doozey…”

“Oh god Spike… sorry… just thinking… nothing bad… just thinking…” He trailed off.

Spike rolled on top of his ‘thinker’, pressing their erections together in an effort to distract. Xander turned his head away from Spike and stared at the wall, the epitome of misery. Remembering the tearful footpath scene the last time one of them departed for the airport, Spike resolved stronger measures would be needed to pull his mate from his funk. He remembered an old game mentioned in passing and apparently played by Willow and Jesse and his boy many when they were children. So took a punt and put his own spin on the same idea.

“Anywhere but here.”

“What?!”

“Well you *obviously* don’t want to be here with me so….”

“Oh geez! Sweetheart! No!! It’s… The problem is… I just want to be here… only here… with you… and I know you have to go and… and…” Xander stopped, took a deep breath then began again. “It’s just … ahh Spike… I’m *so* pathetic… I… dammit!... I’m just terrified that if you go, that’ll be it… OK!?! I just can’t lose you. Not now, not ever. And the whole partnering thing and now… Gahhh anyway… England!” Xander’s demeanor suddenly changed and a hopeful brown ‘puppy dog’ eye fixed on Spike’s baby blues.

Spike was utterly thrown, “What?”

“England! You and me. Once you’ve finished what you need to do, let’s… Well let’s call it a holiday, a honeymoon… you know! What couples do, when they’ve… coupled. And come on! Willow and Dawn will be…” Xander trailed off. 

Looking at the rather incredulous expression on his lover’s face, he realized that the former Sunnydale crew all assumed (as he had) that his lover was dust, if not after the Sunnydale amulet, then certainly in the final confrontation with the senior partners. In the excitement of the past couple of months, he had failed to inform Willow of his ‘outing’, and also realized rather belatedly, that he had never really shared fully on the whole Xander and gender preference front, nor any issues with his scar. And given all that, the idea that he and Spike were now married in the vampiric sense would certainly be quite a ‘surprise’.

Spike completed the sentence flatly, “They may not be too happy pet. Ever the outlaw, never the inlaw luv… Don’t see ‘em embracin’ the idea of a vampire stealin’ their prize boy, can you?... C’mon luv… no holiday needed… I know you feel like you’re..”

“Spike *please*! Please let’s plan something! You coming back is great but… I can’t lose you again. Not now!… I feel like you’re going to walk away with half of me and… and…” Xander’s voice hitched as he tried to swallow around the large lump in his throat. In the absence of the eye patch, he lifted his hand to his ear and twisted his earring frantically, “I just can’t do that. I *can’t* lose you… not again… not again…” Xander could hear himself begging and felt an overwhelming sense of panic that he knew was bordering on ridiculous.

 

“What’s all this ‘losing’ business pet? There’s no losing… Can’t you feel it? The connection? Surely…?” In that moment Spike realized his own error. They had not exchanged blood since their first vows. “Bloody hell, I’m a complete prat!”

“And for those of us that don’t speak Spike that means?”

“Means you need to take some of this, pet.” At which point Spike tore open his wrist and thrust a dripping limb at his partner.

The true depth of connection with Spike had yet to be explored by the brunette, but the boy who had been ‘anti-all things vamp’ in high school, was now utterly drawn to his lover’s crimson gift. As he placed his mouth on the dripping wound and began to draw out the fluid, holding his own wrist out to the now purring vampire. Spike laved the offering, punctured the skin with the utmost care, drawing the precious fluid slowly as he continued to purr.

As the blood cycled from vampire to consort and back, Xander regained the sense of … calm. He continued to drink and became aware of other sensations that seemed to originate from the blood. Love… Home… Completeness... Relief… Love... Desire… Comfort... Regret… Love… Concern… Adoration… Lust… Love... Protection... Possession… MINE... Forever… Love…

This time, consuming his lover’s blood, vampire blood, felt different. This time it was not associated with the (admittedly glorious and loving) sexual act of consort coupling with his partner, but something equally profound. Xander *knew* the connection, knew he would miss Spike as someone might miss an… eye. But also knew that this part of him would return always, because this part of him, the Spike part, felt the loss and desire equally.

The human finally pulled off the wrist, matched almost to the moment by his partner’s action. The two bloodied mouths crashed together and hands found their partners’ aroused matching parts. Spike settled on top of his partner again.

“God Spike… You in me now… please!? You in me.?”

“Nahhh pet let’s share.”

Spike spun a hundred and eighty degrees and swallowed his partner’s hardness to the back of his throat, lifting his own hips just a little to indicate the intent. Xander responded without thought. He took Spike to the back of his throat, swirling the tongue from base to tip and back, then swallowed as though Spike were water in a desert.

Both men groaned as completion approached, reciprocal digits breaching equally tight sphincters, and climaxed simultaneously as prostates were stroked by a lover’s knowledgeable finger in time with the pull of an adoring mouth.

Cool seed shot down Xander’s throat, warm spurts were swallowed by Spike. Both men laved and cleaned their partner, then rested a moment with the soft organ still held gently by the recently demanding silky sheath. Xander nuzzled the soft curls, enjoying the musky familiar scent of his partner as he gradually released Spike, and felt a similar action occurring at his own groin.

He swiveled, caught his lover’s mouth and kissed him soundly, mixing their essences one more time, then pulled away enough to stare down into his partner’s adoring eyes. 

“I love you… I will always love you… and I will miss you… but you need to do this so we can be together again… I know that… *please* be safe… *please* sweetheart!...”

“Will love…”

“Project will finish this week, next tops… I’ll come to you if you want… But Spike?”

“Yeah?”

“Everyday… OK… you have to ring every day… and Email… and…” Xander broke off and simply hugged the blonde as hard as he could. “I’ll be OK… need you every minute but…”

The conversation trailed off into kisses and gentle petting.

Spike’s shower readying for the flight home was marked by dual coupling, neither partner wanting to miss one last connection, the being filled or the filling, before they were torn apart by circumstance. 

As he was breached, it was Spike’s turn to weep. He had taken Xander swiftly and soon after they entered the cubicle, his human leaning easily against the tiles, back slightly arched and legs spread ready. But when it came Spike’s turn, he needed more. He needed to face his beautiful boy, to wrap his legs around the firm waist and use Xander’s strong grasp to achieve the enthusiastic thrusts and stimulation needed… Even then, the vampire was fine… that was until he looked into the loved chocolate eye, and drowned in the depth of devotion he saw directed at him. 

As Xander shuddered his completion and Spike saturated their chests with seed, the vampire let go the flood gate of emotions that had been bottled for days. Xander pulled the smaller man into an even closer hug. He let the blonde’s legs down gently, then held the smaller man tight to his chest and peppered gentle kisses across his partner’s beautiful face. Even vulnerable and upset, Spike would always be beautiful.

As the water from the faucet cooled, Xander flicked off the tap and wrapped his emotionally spent partner in an oversized fluffy white towel.

Spike had hardly moved, his head was hung low as Xander found his own towel. Spike finally found his voice, “’M worse than a chit… Sorry pet… didn’ mean to… not when that was so…perfect… Ahhh bollocks… ‘M sorry pet… ‘s all…”

It was Xander’s turn to be the strength. He caught his lover’s chin with one hand and forced their gazes to meet, “I love you and I trust you and we will be together in 14 days.” Xander’s eye twinkled as his face broke into a genuine smile and he added, “336 hours – 20,160 minutes give or take, depending on flights… and you know sometime after that we *are* going to go to the UK for that honeymoon right?!”

“*England* pet, we’ll be going to *England*.” Xander couldn’t help but catch the correction and the tacit agreement to the plan, smiling at the minor triumph.

The rest of the evening was quiet and pleasant though rather… businesslike. Bags were packed, taxi was ordered (Xander not sure of his ability to drive), airport attended, security navigated, final desperate farewell… survived. Xander stared listlessly at the passing Sacramento scenery on the return to his empty apartment.

He let himself in to the silence, registered the flashing signals, noting three voice and one video mail ready for pickup. He deleted two blank messages, watched Andy and Kelly’s cheery invitation to dinner ‘to cheer you up’, then burst into tears at the final call. 

“Hey Xan, I know you’ll be home now and I’ll be on the plane. Just want you to know how much… How much I love you and need you. I’ll see you soon yeah? There are a few things I left behind – please don’t be upset. And there is some stuff coming for you too. 334 hours right? Love you pet… always… love you.”

Xander angrily swiped away his own tears as a loud banging on the door interrupted his ‘moment’. He hit save on the message and opened the door to a very large, slightly blue colored individual. “Consort of William, Aurelius Master?”

“Umm yeah… I guess”

“The Master has instructed that I deliver this.” Two huge hands thrust a box and *enormous bunch of flowers* into the stunned human’s arms.

“I am Jamielle. The master has requested that I assist you should you need protection. I am a good fighter, he knows this. Here…” With that Jamielle thrust a business card with all manner of contact methods on it. 

“The Master Aurelius has engaged my services as payment for my debt to him. Call… Any time you need me. I am honored to serve his consort.” With that the ‘bodyguard’ bowed his head slightly and withdrew. Xander stood frozen to the spot for some time, balancing business card, bouquet and box whilst wondering what manner of debt was being paid off… What heroism (or mercenary killing?) had Spike engaged in for the last two weeks to earn such loyalty?

Xander deposited the flowers in a large vase and turned his attention to the gift box. He opened the first, only to find a smaller exquisitely carved and polished wooden one within. Xander turned his attention to the card lying on tissue beside the walnut colored prize.

My Love,

It may be some days before we meet.   
Each will be an eternity.  
I am the moon to your sun.  
And you complete me, as I do you.

Wear this  
I care not where,  
But perchance it is on the finger   
You wore it for so many years,  
So it is a fine thing and fitting.

You know this is the seal of Aurelius.  
You are one of our line now.  
All who honor our line will bow to you.  
The ring, like you, will not suffer separation from me for long.

You have my love and my pledge to return.  
You will receive its twin when I do.  
Be well my love.

William ~ Spike

 

Xander opened the box to reveal the seal of Aurelius – it seemed to be perfectly fitted to his ring finger size, and sported an enormous garnet cut with the Aurelian crest.

Xander pushed the prize onto his finger and collapsed onto an empty bed. He was vaguely conscious that it was only eight o’clock at night. 

Spike was gone, nothing else mattered.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Day 1 {Xander}

Work… focus on the project  
Total focus  
Bury self in the work.  
Twists the ring…  
Once… twice….

 

{Spike}

Cold apartment  
Colder meetings: flagging intentions, determining needs.  
Update on stories – the muse is… black and in mourning   
Stories are angst ridden, Emails are worse.  
Doesn’t feel like home anymore.

 

Day 2 {Xander}

The reminder, the guarantee, the ring…  
And twist…  
Three hundred and fifty seven.   
And twist…  
Three hundred and fifty eight…  
And twist…  
Phonecall was too short  
Bed without dinner   
Not hungry…  
Not any more…  
Not without … you…   
Where are you now Spike?   
What are you doing?   
Are you alone?   
I feel… cold… Are you cold?  
I could still warm you… if you were here  
You always feel the cold…  
It is loneliness isn’t it…?  
Grrrrrr  
Twist   
Twist   
Twist  
Three hundred and sixty two… sixty three… sixty four

 

Day 3 {Spike}

Board meetings  
Bored meetings…  
… Imperatives, initiatives, exchange rates, global ventures…  
… Medium term gain  
… Long term advantage  
International venture capital  
Core business  
Local property collateral  
Leverage  
Percentage….  
Focus and finish  
‘Investment of a lifetime’… whose lifetime? Mine? How are you at the post 3K investment

Spike felt as he had for a century… mildly satisfied but detached.

 

Day 4 {Xander}

Found Spike’s blood in the freezer… by mistake! It was tucked behind what would normally have been my microwave mid week meal… He knows me too well!

I heated up one of the small bottles I’d found in the microwave, then rang his number as I began to sip the precious fluid…

{Spike} 

Phone calls and Emails…   
Notification of a successful takeover,   
Approval of his investments in Sacramento,   
Excited accountant confirming tax break for philanthropic support of the ‘The Summers-Giles International Academy.’

 

Day 5 {Xander}

Project finishing, everyone pleased…

And twist  
Four thousand, two hundred and eleven   
And twist  
Four thousand, two hundred and twelve  
And twist….  
And … Alone… Alone…

 

Phonecalls too short  
Emails too cryptic  
Thirst overwhelming  
Rationing the precious blood  
Missing   
Alone… Alone… Alone…  
Sends Email… MP3 for Spike…. Knows it will make him cry…

 

“Just lay it all down. Put your face into my neck and let it fall out.   
I know   
I know   
I know.   
I knew before you got home.  
This world you're in now,   
it doesn't have to be alone, 

I'll get there somehow, 'cos   
I know I know I know  
when, even springtime feels cold.

But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,   
so we can both be there and we can both share the dark.   
And in our honesty, together we will rise,   
out of our nightminds, and into the light  
at the end of the fight...

You were blessed by a different kind of inner view: it's all magnified.   
The highs would make you fly, but the lows make you want to die.  
And I was once there, hanging from that very ledge where you are standing.   
So I know  
I know   
I know,   
it's easier to let go…

“Nightminds” by Missy Higgins 2004

 

Day 6 {Spike}

Another tiny jolt through the link – confirms he drank my blood…. My boy… I can feel him again… wish I could smell him… touch him.  
Plot in online story takes same twists and turns as tumultuous moods… muse is not happy.

 

Day 7 {Spike}

William Aurelius… dealing, all day – and for the last five – the tough, discerning, enigmatic, successful ‘man’. Rumor amongst the women have it that he has regular surgery to keep his looks. No one believes that. Several men in the broker’s office also drool.

Lite-laptop in hand, pony tail, earring, and striking ‘vintage upmarket’ fashion, the ‘young’ investor William Aurelius strode into his evening meeting. Others at the meeting noted his preparedness to listen, but find he is *very* well informed and has frighteningly insightful and intelligent questions. He rarely attends, so many are surprised by him. He looks far too young, it throws some of them. His usual advisors are pleased by his attendance. In the end, even the most experienced of banking advisors are in awe of the depth and breadth of his understanding of his own portfolio, particularly the understanding of its history, his shrewdness when it came to deals, and his eye for the long term. They bowed to his apparent ‘youthful’ wisdom.

William eventually ‘left the building’, the Aurelian fortune continued to grow, Angelus would be pleased.

Returns to the basement… Alone… always alone.

 

Day 8 {Xander}

Warmed up some of the precious blood from the freezer… and how odd is that? Go the Scooby with the Spiked blood habit! But this *is* different …Spike’s blood… warm from the microwave… Blood of the master… Not much left…

 

Day 9 {Xander}

Chatting… in passing… conversation regarding work, Jim, apartment, basketball… anything! Ends up with phone sex… Frustration 101... inadequate and unprompted… tears and desperation after the call and a private shower for completion. And now… twists the ring… four thousand seven hundred and twenty eight…. Twist… four thousand seven hundred and twenty nine….

 

Day 10 {Xander}

Phonecall then online chat consists of nothing important and everything unsaid…. The last of the blood consumed while talking. Over stimulated erection dealt with in bathroom after the call… Spike in mind.

Spike sounded… agitated… The consort spent the night feeling like a fifteen year old with the ‘first love’… Spike rang again, the link would wane without blood… The call had ended with both being ‘teenager insecure’ but not willing to admit the same.

 

Day 11 {Xander}

Open Email at home…

“Hey Pet   
for F@#k sake just play this  
Need you… just… need… you…  
Love you  
Will/Spike”

– MP3 attached 

You won't talk me into it next time,   
if I'm going away your hearts coming too.   
'Cos I miss your hands I miss your face.   
When I get back let's disappear without a trace. 

'Cos it's been ten days without you in my reach,   
and the only time I've touched you is in my sleep.

But time has changed nothing at all -   
you're still the only one that feels like home.   
I've tried cutting the ropes,   
tried letting go but you're still the only one   
that feels like home….

(10 Days - Missy Higgins 2004)

 

Day 12 {Spike}

Another dark day… time on the net… reader thank you’s and the writer replies. Home in the basement… alone… always alone… Call to the boy (inadequate). Phone sex good but…frustrating. Send package to his consort.

Day 13

Impromptu meeting Jim: new project in San Fransisco traveling well. 

Courier delivers a sign for package to Xander. Jim grins and excuses himself. What the….?

Contents: 1 business class ticket to Boston dated tomorrow lunchtime. 1 list of things to bring – including passport. 1 poem original. 1 letter from Jim to Xander giving permission for the ‘honeymoon’ and wishing William and Alexander well… starting tomorrow night. Spike had put in the request… to Jim via Sandy.

Finds Jim and sincerely thanks him.

 

Day 14 

{Xander}

Jumpy all morning, repacks twice. Apartment cleaned until spotless, twice. Accepts ride to airport from Andy, thanks his best friend. Alone on the plane… only a few more hours. Twists the ring… nineteen thousand six hundred and twenty eight…

{Spike}

It’s late. He watches his boy walk from the plane. He’s pale, worried. Spike melds into the crowd and wanders up behind him to take his ‘luggage’ arm. 

“Can I help you with that sir?” He cannot help himself and purrs at the contact with his beloved.

 

 

Xander is distracted, Spike may not be here, Xander knows his address, so… maybe the ‘can I help you’ guy is a limo driver… that would save finding a cab. 

The consort turns but the jolt of recognition is too much.

Spike catches him on the way down, eases him into a waiting seat and pets the missed features until he recovers enough to embrace.

“Hey there lover.” Sparkling morning sky eyes meet the tired and teary brown one.

“Oh…. Spike!” The embrace is long and awkward, airport seating designed for individual occupancy and a minimum of touching it seemed.

“C’mon pet… let’s get you home – we’ve only got a few hours and we’ll be back here.”

“What???”

“Your idea luv, remember? England, time away, blahh blahhh…. Well we’re crossin’ the pond tomorrow. And before you open that gob o’ yours… Yes, I’ve talked to Red. And they’re expectin’ us at bloody slayer central, so if I start vibratin’, you’re gonna need to deal.”

“But I haven’t… Oh, Spike!” Xander could no longer hold himself together. Elation at seeing his partner, relief at feeling the bond so close again, surprise and worry over their pending trip to England and seeing friends… Tears streamed from his good eye, he kissed the vampire passionately, not caring that several hundred fellow travelers might see. The ring twisted… and came off, and he returned it to its rightful owner without breaking the kiss. 

 

>>>>>>>>> ‘Jumping the Gun’ next arc….


End file.
